Ease My Pain
by Surgery-Girl
Summary: When two interns have a string of painful events in their lives, they help each other through it. A Meredith and Alex fanfic. There might be a sequel coming!
1. Chapter 1

Summery: When two interns have a string of painful events in their lives, they help each other through it. A Meredith and Alex fanfc. This comes in about two weeks after season 3 ended. There was no Gizzie (Sorry Gizzie lovers). George and Callie are not married.

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Grey's Anatomy. I wish I did... but I don't.

She slammed another one down. Her sixth in a row. The empty shot glass now neatly lined up in front of her. Yet, she did not falter. As if, tonight it was impossible to get drunk. It seemed that the last year's event seemed to hit her all in one swish. If anyone were to look at the events that happened over her first year at Seattle Grace, then write them down in a book. You would have a book as thick as the dictionary. She shifted her butt around in the seat trying to stay comfortable and still didn't remove her eyes from the row of glasses. Her eyes were cloudy, but she didn't feel drunk. She waved over Joe, who looked at her like she was nuts.

"Another one, please," She mumbled without even looking up.

"Are you sure you should?" Joe asked, unsure if it was a good idea.

She nodded and he sighed defeated as he poured another shot of tequila and set it in front of her. She grasped the sides of the glass and swirled around the brownish liquid. She sighed and threw her head back. The liquid burned the back of her throat. She slammed the glass down again and looked out it hoping to ease the pain. It didn't seem to help.

"Mere?" A hand reached out and touched her causing her to jump. She spun around on the bar stool.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you on-call?" She said and turned back to the bar sighing.

"No, Bailey let me off the hook. Whoa, Mere, Seven shots. Seriously?"

"Yep. Why isn't the tequila working tonight?"

"Come on, I'll drive you home"

"NO," She snapped back. "No, Alex, I don't want to go home. The tequila has to work before I can go. I need MORE TEQUILA."

"Meredith, you've had seven shots. What the hell are you trying to help?" Alex said.

"I NEED THE PAIN TO GO AWAY," She yelled, causing the whole bar to look up.

"Come on, Mere, you need to go home and get some sleep."

She didn't try to ague this time as he leaded her out into the chilly night air. She shivered as she stumbled towards the parking lot. She hadn't realized it was that cold when she had gone into the bar. He, who was walking behind her, noticed her shoulders shaking. He slipped off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders in the attempt to warm her up.

"Thank you," she mumbled through the chattering of her teeth. "Where is it?"

"In the hospital parking lot." Alex replied. "Wait here, I'll go get it."

"Okay," Meredith said back as he started to walk across the street.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey," Izzie looked up as Alex walked in with Meredith in tow.

"Hey," Alex said.

"Hi Izz," Meredith said quietly and started up the stairs.

"What's with her?" Izzie whispered.

"She was at Joe's." Alex sighed and sat down. "She had seven shots."

"Damn," Izzie said. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know she was silent the whole way back"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meredith sunk into the bed not bother to change. The tears that were welling up in her eyes since she entered the bar over an hour and a half ago were not rolling down her cheeks. It was a quiet cry at first, but had since then turned into sobs. Her shoulders shook as she let out short busts of air.

Alex walked down the hall as he unbuttoned his shirt. He walked past Meredith's room when a sound caused him to stop. It was a sound they had heard often before but not in a while. He listened to the sobs erupting from inside the door, before he pushed the door open. The light from the hallway fell upon Meredith's back. The dark room seemed motionless except for the bed where Meredith was now sobbing.

"Mere," the voice that came out of his mouth was just above a whisper. She must not have heard or chose to ignore it entirely. "Meredith?" He tried again. She still didn't answer. He walked to the bed and sat down on the other side. She moved a little but didn't roll over completely. "Please talk to me." He almost pleaded.

"I… I just don't know what to do with myself anymore," Meredith sobbed quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"My mom died. My fake mom died. Christina's marriage… didn't happen. Derek cheated on me…"

"Derek WHAT?"

"He cheated on me," Meredith started to sob. "I'm all alone." The anger raged through Alex's veins as he thought of him cheating on Meredith. One of his best friends. Then, he looked at Meredith. She looked so broken and his heart broke.

"You have me, Mere. You have all of us." He pulled her onto his lap. Her head fell onto his chest. She started to sob harder as he held her close. She could hear his heart beat in her ear and she felt safe. About thirty minutes later, she was asleep. Her body stopped shaking and at that moment she looked peaceful. She was still in his arms and he didn't want to put her down, but she needed to sleep and he did too. He laid her down and covered her with the blanket.

"Please don't go, Alex," She mumbled only half awake. "Stay with me."

Alex looked at Meredith for a minute. She looked so broken. He slipped of the button up shirt he had unbuttoned a while ago and laid beside her. She moved closer and he wrapped his arm protectively around her. Soon she had fallen back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm clock went off the same times as it had been for the past year of their internship. The annoying sound that awoke them from the world where fairytales and happy endings are true. Only to bring them to the world of heart breaks, sadness, death, and lies. Meredith reached up and turned off the beeping that seemed to be getting louder and louder every second. Obviously the alcohol she consumed yesterday did work but for the wrong thing. It gave her a terrible hangover. She sat up and looked around the dark room. Then she looked at Alex. She remembered everything that happened last night as if no tequila had entered her system. He was rubbing his eyes not yet ready to open them.

"Thank you," she whispered to him.

"For what?" He yawned as he sat up beside her.

"For helping me"

"You're my friend. What can I say?"

"Still thanks."

"Does Christina know about Shepherd?" His voice sounded full of hatred as he said Derek's name.

"No," Her voice was sad. "I just went to the bar. You're the only one who knows."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Where'd you stay last night?" Izzie asked. "You weren't in your room."

"I slept in Mere's room."

"ALEX. YOU DIDN'T?" Izzie almost yelled.

"No, of coarse not." He said defensively.

"Then why'd you stay?"

"She just needed comfort."

"Okay"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Meredith!" Derek's voice came from behind Meredith and Alex as they walked towards the locker room together. "Please, let me talk to you."

"Leave me alone," Meredith said loudly and Alex could tell she might cry.

"Meredith…" Derek pleaded.

"Leave her alone, Shepherd." Alex's voice was strong and forceful.

"This is none of your business," Derek spat back. Meredith hurried into the locker room.

"It is all of my business. Meredith is one of my best friends. I can and will hurt you if you keep trying to fuck her up." Alex said sternly with the death glare in his eye. "I have to get to work. You BETTER stay out of this locker room."

"You can't threaten me," Derek agued.

"I can and I am." With that Alex walked into the locker room. Meredith was the only one in the locker room since he and Mere came in a failed attempt to beat Derek there. He walked towards the group of lockers that were his, Meredith's, Izzie's, George's, and Christina's. "Mere, are you okay?"

"Yeah… I… I'm fine." She kept her head low and her eyes were shut.

"If you need to talk, I'm here." He reminded her as they began to change.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You are residents today," Bailey began and paced in front of her former interns. "You don't have me to fall back on. You're on your own. You will have your own interns in two weeks and you will be responsible for them and yourself. Got it?"

"Yes," they all say.

"Okay," Bailey said with a small smile. "Dr. Torrez will be in here in a second to tell you who you are to work with today. I'll see you around the hospital."

With that, she gave a little nod and walked out. Callie soon walked in and looked at everyone.

"Grey you're working with Kerev and Shepherd. Yang your with Sloan. O'Malley you are with Burke. Stevens your with Montgomery."

She leaves. Meredith shut her eyes. Shepherd. Damn. Everyone except Alex and Mere left as well.

"Mere? Are you okay with this?" Alex whispered.

"Yeah I'm fine," She sighed.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dr. Shepherd?" His voice was cold.

Derek turned around to be met with the cold glare of Alex Kerev. Meredith wasn't there yet because she had to make a "pit stop."

"Dr. Kerev," His voice wasn't all that different from Alex's. "Not that you aren't a _fantastic_ doctor…" It was almost like sarcasm. "But I need two interns and I requested Dr. Grey."

"Not that you aren't a _fantastic_ doctor…" He mocked. "But you need to work on logic. You got her. She's just not here, yet."

"Watch your mouth, Dr. Kerev." Derek warned. "Where is she? We have patients."

"Sure, that's why you want her," He mumbled back.

"Excuse me," He said bitterly.

"Nothing," Alex rolled his eyes. "You know you're lucky I was assigned to you, today."

"Why is that?"

"You're lucky that I'm not Christina. If Christina knew and was standing in front of you, they'd be serving your balls up on a plate down in the café by now"

Before he could respond, he noticed her coming. Then, Alex did as well.

"Dr. Kerev, go check on my patient in 4729." Derek said.

"You better not do what I think you're going to do," Alex warned.

"Go, Kerev," Derek ordered.

"You better be careful, Shepherd," Alex warned and walked down the hall keeping them in sight.

"What do you need me to do?" Meredith said not looking at him.

"Can we talk?" Derek pleaded.

"Is it about work?" She replied coldly.

"Meredith, please. I made a mistake."

"So did I. I should have never trusted you," She said with tears in her eyes.

"Meredith," he pleaded again.

"No, don't 'Meredith' me. My name is Dr. Grey. Either you give me an assignment and you stop using your place of power as a tool or I go find Bailey and get another attending."

"Mr. Carlson in 4729. Kerev is in there already." He sighed.

Meredith walked off. Derek sighed and slammed his fist against the counter. He laid his head down on hit.

"Whoa, what it do?" A voice chuckled from behind him.

"Go away, Mark," Derek said not looking up.

"No seriously, what's wrong?"

"None of your business. It's none of ANYONE'S business."

"Fine, Dude, it was just a question." Mark walked away.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What's with you," Christina looked up at Meredith as she slammed her trey down.

"Nothing," Meredith mumbled yet.

"You haven't told them?" Alex whispered.

"Whoa? Evil Spawn knows something. Before me. Your person!"

"I don't want to talk about it," Meredith said as her eyes misted over with tears at the thought.

"Come on, tell me," Christina pressed.

"Yang…" Alex said noticing the tears.

"Shut it," Christina warned and looked at Meredith.

"He cheated on me," She said it just above a whisper as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What!?!" Christina yelled as Meredith put her head in her hands. "I'm going to kill him!"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	4. Chapter 4

"Izz?" Alex called from the kitchen as she comes in the front door.

"Hey," Izzie called back and walked into the kitchen to see Meredith and Alex eating some cookies.

"Hey," Meredith said and nodded a little towards her hand. "What's with the masking tape?"

"Um… I want to tell you something…" She shifted around.

"What's up?" Alex asked as they looked at her.

"I'm moving out." Izzie said kind of quietly.

"What?" Meredith was a little caught off guard. "Why?"

"I need to get out on my own. I'm not the ex-model I used to be. I need to get out on my own two feet." Izzie sighed. "Meredith, I'm sorry."

"No, I get it," Meredith said and forced a smile. "It's fine. We'll all still be best friends."

"Yeah," Izzie smiled. "Thank you, Mere. I guess it will just be the two of you."

"It's fine, Izz," Meredith shrugged.

Izzie, nodded, turned, and walked out.

"So it' just us?" Alex said.

"I guess so," Meredith said with a shrug.


	5. Chapter 5

_10 days later…._

Alex walked up the stairs and stepped into Izzie's old room. She had completely moved out. He had just driven the last box over to her new apartment, which was five minutes away from Meredith's house. He had to smile to himself at the thought of not having so many roommates. His cell phone, which rested in the clip on his hip, started to ring. He looked at it. "Meredith."

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So, Izzie has moved out?"

"Yeah, I just finished up."

"Okay, I have to go, but I'll be off in two hours so I'll pick up some dinner on the way."

"Sounds good"

They hang up.

Meredith had continued to try to move past Derek. She didn't love him anymore, yet the memory of what they used to be then seeing him in bed with someone else still seemed fresh in her mind. She tried to avoid him at work as much as possible without putting patients or her professionalism at risk. She talked to him strictly about a patient or labs or something relevant to the work at hand. He still tried to get her to talk to him, but she would have none of that.

"Meredith?" His voice was quiet. Meredith didn't answer just kept walking. "Fine, Dr. Grey."

"Yes Dr. Shepherd?" Her voice was still harsh.

"Can we PLEASE talk? I've given you time to cool off."

"Will you ever give up?"

"No, not until I have you back."

"You will never have me back. MOVE ON!"

She stomped off in a huff.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you talk to her again?" Christina hissed at him.

"Dr. Yang, give it a rest. Yes, I talked to her." Derek sighed.

"I told you not to unless it was a work issue."

"Must have slipped my mind"

"Don't give me that crap, Dr. Shepherd. I am sick and tired of you doing this to Meredith, my PERSON!" Christina said. "You leave her alone or I will be knocking on your door with a knife. That is a threat. If everyone in this hospital knew, you wouldn't be here by now. You're lucky only I, George, Alex, and Izzie know. If the Chief knew… I don't know…"

With that she walked off shaking her head.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey," Alex said looking up from the sports magazine he was reading.

"Hey," Meredith smiled at him for a second as she sat the food down on the counter. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing, just some sport article."

"Uh-huh. So let's watch a movie."

"No chick flick. I'm not O'Malley"

Meredith laughed as she carried the food into the other room and Alex followed carrying two beers.

"Okay. No chick flicks. You pick…" Meredith said. "While I go change."

"Okay," Alex said as he walked over to the TV cabinet with all the movies in it. He starts looking though them. She runs up the stairs. Her feet making quiet little noises on each step. Her lightness causes him to smile as he chooses and movie. After setting in up, he flopped back on the couch waiting for the stupid previews to end. Meredith comes back down in a pair of pajama pants and a cami shirt. He smiles at her as she takes her food and falls back beside him.

They finished eating and Alex leaned forward to put the plates on the coffee table next to where his feet were propped up. He leaned back and she put her head on his shoulder pulling her feet onto the couch beside her. This action didn't surprise Alex too much. They "cuddled" together often while watching movies. He let his arm drape over her shoulder and around her back, protectively. She moved a little closer to him and could feel his body heat radiating off of him onto her. She smiled as she took a deep breath of his scent. Their eyes never moving from the screen. Alex, finally, looked down at Mere. The blue light lit up her face in the dark room. A smile played her lips as the people on the movie moved around. He smiled to himself. She was gorgeous even without make up or her hair done. She wasn't wearing make up and her hair was up in a messy ponytail that was starting to fall down. Little pieces of hair fell around and into her face. She, without thinking about it, blew them away. This made him smile even more.

The movie almost ended and now she was asleep, half on him. He had turned a little bit so he was in the corner on the couch. Her head was on his chest and body right beside him. His attention to the movie had long since faltered. Now it was on her. He watched as her chest moved in and out to the rhythm of her breathing, which was slow and calm. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Like the problems she had when she was awake didn't matter when she was in the "other" world. The world when you can make up your life. Where you can be who you want to be. Where fairytales exist. The credits started to roll on the screen. He glanced over and turned it off, then looked back at Meredith in the dim light of the room. It may have sound selfish but he didn't want to move her. He wanted to pretend he had fallen asleep as did she and just sleep with her next to him. Where he knew she was safe. He wanted to be able to protect her. From sadness. From Shepherd. From everything that made her miserable. Was that selfish? He just wanted that. He just wanted to sleep beside her. He moved her so she looked more comfortable then shut his eyes, and little smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

_The next morning…_

The morning sunlight rolled in the windows. It was well past 9, when Meredith opened her eyes. She blinked a few times as she looked around the living room. She must not have gone upstairs last night. She looked at Alex and couldn't help but smile. He was still sleeping. Meredith didn't want to wake him since they both had off that day. They were getting interns in three days so the Chief was giving them all time off over the next few days. She carefully moved from beside/on top of him and headed into the kitchen for coffee.

He opened his eyes slowly and rubbed them until the adjusted with the light. He glanced at the clock to see it was 10:30. He stood up and gained his balanced on the floor before heading into the kitchen. Empty. He turned and walked up the stairs. Her room was empty.

"Meredith?" He called out and proceeded to the bathroom. The shower cut off and the glass door rattled open. "Mere?" He knocked quietly.

"Hold one, I'll be right out."

She finished drying off and wrapped the towel around her chest before opening the door.

"Good Morning," She smiled at him and walked towards her room.

"Good Morning," He said back and watched her disappear into the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you seen Dr. Grey?" Derek asked walking up to the nurses' station.

"She's off," Christina said bitterly. "When will you leave her alone?"

"Dr. Yang, I just…"

"You just nothing…. I don't care about your sad, pitiful life about how two women left you. Guess what, it was your fault you lost Mere. She went back to you even though she is dark and twisted and damaged. And you took that and used it like a knife. You cheated on her and now you have to live with it. Okay? So just leave her alone. She wants to be happy and for some reason. You won't let her."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm looking for Alex Kerev." A woman walked up to the nurses' station. "He works here, right?"

"Yes he does, but he's off today." A nurse said back. "Is there anything else we can do for you?"

"Do you know where he lives?" The woman asked.

"No…" The nurse shook her head.

"I do…" Izzie spoke up. "Hi, I'm Dr. Izzie Stevens."

"Ella Kerev," The woman said in a sad voice. "Do you know where my son lives?"

"Yes, Alex is your son?"

"Yes"

"Hold on one second." Izzie took a step away and pulled out her phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith sighed and sat back on the couch. Alex had just gotten in the shower. His phone, which was on the coffee table started to ring. She glanced at the caller ID to see it was Izzie.

"Hey Izz," Meredith answered.

"Hey. Where's Alex?" Izzie asked.

"Shower. Why? What's up?" She asked.

"His mom is here and looking for him."

"Oh. Do you know why?"

"No. Should I tell her how to get there?"

"Yeah that's fine"

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye"

She hung up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"His roommate, Meredith, said you can come over. Are you taking a taxi?"

"Yes"

She tells her the address and everything.

"Thank you," Ella offered a small smile.

"You're Welcome."

Ella turned and walked off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alex?" Meredith knocked on the bathroom door and walked in.

"I'm in the shower," Alex stated the obvious.

"I can see that… Izzie called your phone and I answered. She said your mom was looking for you at the hospital."

Alex was silent and didn't move in the shower.

"My mom?"

"Yeah, she's coming over."

"Did she say why?"

"Not really, Izzie didn't know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

The doorbell rang and Meredith stood up. She opened it to see an older woman standing there clutching to her purse. Her face looked sad but it seemed like a foreign type of sad. Meredith knew that it was bad as soon as she saw her face.

"Mrs. Kerev?" Meredith said.

"Yes, Hello. I'm Ella Kerev."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Meredith Grey, Alex's roommate."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Oh, come on in. Alex?" She called up the stairs but was cut off as Alex turned the corner.

"Hi Mom," Alex said quietly with his eyes on the floor.

"_Bad relationship" Meredith thought._

"Alex, you look…" She sighed. "Nice"

"Thanks, um, Mom," Alex said.

"Alex, the reason I came…" She looked down sadly.

"What's wrong?" Alex said knowing that his mother would not just show up.

"Samantha was in an accident." A tear slid down her face. "She didn't make it."

Meredith watched as horror, sadness, anger, and pain flashed across his face. She wanted to comfort him but she had no clue what was happening. Ella started to sob into her hands and Alex stood frozen. He didn't move anything, not even his eyes. Alex looked at his mother who was on the couch. He didn't know what to do. All the sudden, he was overcome with so many emotions but mostly sadness and anger. He walked to the door and grabbed his coat. He didn't even look back just walked out silently.

"Alex…" Meredith said not wanting him to go off. It was too late. The door shut and Meredith looked at the older woman sobbing on the couch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long after Alex left that Ella left. She calmed to only be in town for the day and was taking a train back to her sister's house in Idaho. Meredith didn't stop her since she knew she had to get out to look for Alex. Sadness and Alex didn't mix well it always lead to alcohol and plenty of it. She had an idea to where Alex was but it wasn't until six thirty, thirty minutes after Alex left, that Meredith was able to leave. She got in her car and drove towards the hospital in hope to find Alex across the street at Joe's. Their way of dealing with everything.

She opened the door and the bell rang. Joe looked up.

"Hey Mere," Joe said.

"Um Hey," She didn't even look up. Her eyes were set on the slumped over lump. Alex. He cradled a beer with another empty one sitting right next to him. He was staring at it as if her didn't' here or didn't care that she was there. She sat down beside him setting her bag at her feet. He still didn't look up from his beer. She watched him trying to figure out who Samantha was. The silence continued for a while longer.

"She was my sister." Alex said still not looking up. "Samantha was my sister."

The sudden talking caught her off guard but she was happy to be making progress. He became silent again but not for long.

"She was just turning 18 and heading to college soon… She wanted to be a doctor, peds. She loved kids." Alex said sadly still not looking up as if he were talking to himself. With how quiet he was talking, you would think he was. "She had a bright future. She was smart. Really smart. She was going to Harvard on a full scholarship. We were all proud of her."

Meredith watched him take a sip of his beer and setting the empty bottle to the side. She reached over and started to stroke his back in a comforting way. He still didn't look at her.

"Let's go home," Meredith said quietly. "You shouldn't be here."

Alex didn't feel like putting a fight. She took his hand and leaded him out.


	9. Chapter 9

Meredith walked into Alex's room. He sat in a big chair next to the window. He was just sitting there staring. Staring out the window at the cloudy evening. She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up and Meredith took his hand.

"Come here." She said softly.

"What?" His voice was shaky.

"You helped me through my hard time, now I'll help you through yours."

She sat down on his bed and he followed.

"Now what?" He said lightly.

"We talk," She said in a quiet soft tone.

"I don't want to talk"

"You can't be so strong, Alex. It will come back and bite you in the ass."

"I just can't do it, Meredith. I can't let myself believe she's gone. I wasn't even there or her high school graduation. I missed it because I had to work. I had a surgery planned and I wanted it so bad I missed my own sister's graduation. And she was still understand." His eyes fill with tears. "All she wanted to do was make something of herself. She wanted to be more then some kid from Iowa that hit it lucky, even though she had an abusive father. She had dreams and she died. She died at the age of 18."

His shoulders started to shake. And for the first time. Alex Kerev cried. Meredith pulled him closer and he put his head into her lap and just sobbed. She stroked his head and tried to comfort him.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Short, I know. I have to go but I'll be back tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Meredith awoke beside Alex. She looked over at him and felt sad for him. She reached over and stroked the side of his head, before getting up and heading to her room. It was still two hours before the alarms were suppose to go off, but Meredith decided not to go back to sleep. She climbed into the shower and let the warm water engulf her body. She let out a long sigh as she remembered everything between Derek cheating on her and now Alex's sister dying. She knew what it was like; losing someone you love. Except in her case there wasn't really a death. But, she lost someone who she though was going to be the one she was in love with. Now, she wasn't so sure. She wasn't in love with him, in anyway, but the one who was the love of her life…. She wasn't sure at this point. It was complicated. She felt alone… except when she was with Alex. She felt loved.

She sighed and finished up her shower trying to push that thought away to keep it from resurfacing all day. She couldn't love Alex. He was Alex! She turned off the water and got out, grabbing her towel that hung close by.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up to the smell of coffee. He looked around the room to see Meredith was missing. The alarm was set to go off in ten minutes. He reached up and clicked it off. Sighing as he pulled his arm back and let it fall to his side. After a few minutes, he decided to get up and shower.

The water turned on and he stepped in letting out a moan. The water felt good against his skin. He had done a lot of thinking before he fell asleep the night before. Mainly about the death of his sister, but also about his life. He fell asleep and it was like an old movie on one of those old fashion reels. It just played his life. Then it got to the part of his internship and it seemed like the reel kept replaying Meredith over and over through his mind. He could hear her laugh, see her smile, feel the tears. It was like he was watching it all over and over.

He groaned and hit the side of the bathtub with his foot and continued with the shower. After he washed the soap from his body and shampoo from his hair he turned the water off. He stepped out onto the blue fuzzy rug. He leaned over the sink and looked up into the mirror. What the hell was he doing with his life? What was he? A lonely surgical intern who had no hope of settling down. Someone everyone things sleeps with every girl with a pulse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey," Meredith looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Hey," He responded quietly.

"Coffee?" She offered holding up the pot. He nodded and she got his cup ready before passing it to him. "Are you going in today? Because I can cover you or… or stay here if you need support."

"No, I need to work," He said softly. "But thanks, Mere, for everything."

"Your welcome, Alex," Meredith gave him another smile before they prepared for work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked into the hospital together and waited for the elevator without a word being passed between the two. The elevator door opened and they got one alone. Alex hit the button for the surgical floor and they contently watched the numbers go by. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable… just no words had to be said. They got off and headed towards the locker room. Still, not talking.

"Hey," Christina said when she saw Meredith enter.

"Hey," Meredith said plainly.

"Oh, that was heartfelt," Christina said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Yang," Alex said in the same tone.

"What bite your asses?" Christina said looking between the two.

"Our lives suck," Meredith said.

"Well I know why yours sucks but," Christina said before looking at Alex. "Why you, Evil Spawn?"

"None of your business," Alex said and walked out in no mood to talk about it.

"What the hell?" Christina looked back at Meredith.

"His sister died." Meredith said sadly. "Don't tell him I told you."

"Okay, Whatever," Christina said continuing to change.


	11. Chapter 11

_That night…._

Meredith and Alex got home and they still had barely talked all day. The ER and pit were always full. It was basically running from on page to the pit to trauma to another page; having almost six patients at a time. Meredith watched from the corner of her eye as Alex silently stripped off his shoes and coat and left them by them by the door.

"Are you okay?" Meredith asked quietly as he passed by.

"Yeah, just… yeah I'm fine." Alex said as he crossed the living room to the kitchen.

"You've been quiet," She said following him in.

"I'm just thinking and tired,"

"We can talk if you need to."

"I know… I'm just going to bed."

"Okay, good night."

"Night," He called back and head up the stairs. She sighed and leaned against the wall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith sighed as she fell back onto her bed. She rolled onto her side and looked towards the window. She shut her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

He climbed into the bed, so was on his back. He looked up at the ceiling for a minute before sighing and rolling over to his side. He shut his eyes.

Her eyes opened and she fell back on her back and stared at the ceiling. She sighed. She couldn't sleep. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts.

Alex let out a frustrated groan and rolled onto his back. He couldn't sleep his head was full as it had been all day.

She rustled around trying to get comfortable, but couldn't. She hadn't been sleeping in there lately. She had been sleeping in Alex's arms.

Maybe it was insensitive since his sister died but he wasn't thinking about Samantha. He was thinking about Meredith. All day, he couldn't get her and the way she helped him out of his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day…_

"Sleep well?" Alex asked as Meredith walked in looking tired.

"Not really." Meredith mumbled. "You?"

"A little but not really," Alex sighed.

"Isn't it going to be a GREAT day at work?" Meredith said sarcastically as she flopped down in the chair beside him putting her hands on both sides of her head.

"I know," Alex said and slipped his coffee. "Just on hell of a day."

"What's your excuse?"

"Uh… Just couldn't sleep. A lot on my mind," Alex sighed. "You?"

"I just couldn't get comfortable, I guess," She said. It wasn't a complete lie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the hospital…_

"Mere?" Alex came up behind her.

"Oh hey," She turned to face him.

"My mom called. She said the funeral is tomorrow." He said quietly. "So I'm flying out tonight."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," With that he walked away. She watched him go before shutting the chart.


	12. Chapter 12

_That night…._

"Alex?" She knocked quietly on the door. He looked up from the clothes he was packing. He looked drained, confused, and sad. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I got it."

She walked in and grabbed his hand. He looked up at her, slightly confused. She pulled him into a hug.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"I don't know," He said quietly laying his forehead on the top of her head.

"If you can't do this.. by yourself. I can do it with you. I'm here when ever you need me, okay?" He nodded a little. She kissed his cheek before walking out.

She decided to go and sit outside under the porch. It was lightly raining. She just sat there, thinking, and staring out into the distance.

"Mere?" His voice was quiet and unsure. She looked over to see him leaning against the door frame of the front do.

"Yeah?"

"This is probably too much to ask but... uh… Can you come with me? To Iowa?"

"Yeah. If that's what you need, of course, I will."

"Thank you Meredith."

"Your welcome. I'll go pack."

"I'll call the airline."

"Okay, I'll let the chief know," She stood up and headed towards the door.

He moved to the side so she could come in but grabbed her arm. She turned towards him.

"Thank you," He said softly

She nodded and walked in. He sighed and looked out into the darkness for another minute before walking in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going with him," Meredith explained to Christina after she called the Chief.

"Why?" Christina said.

"Because…" Meredith sighed. "He's my friend and is in a time of need. He helped me through Derek. I'm helping him through this."

"He's Evil Spawn. Why is he problems with this? He's not the type to talk about his feelings or cry." Christina said.

"That's why, Christina." She threw her shirts into the suitcase. "He's not used to emotionally involved things. He's like me. Without you guys by my side I would have killed myself a long time ago."

"Whatever," Christina sighed. "You both better get back to normal soon. It's sickens me to see helpful Meredith and depressed Alex."

"I have to go," Meredith said.

"Okay, Bye," Christina said.

"Bye," She said as she hung up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flight was long and at night time. Meredith was getting tired as was Alex. They hadn't talked much. Alex seemed to be deep in thought. Meredith was busy thinking too. She looked up at Alex.

She had always had feelings for Alex. Not strong one's since she was always "in love" with Derek or too busy getting over Derek. But now she is having different feelings. Strong feelings. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She was there for Alex not to fall in love with Alex. She opened her eyes and looked up at him again. He looked so stressed and deep in thought. She reached over and took his hand. He didn't pull away. He looked over at her and gave her a small smile. She gave it a little squeeze before turning to look out of the window.

Alex looked at their hands locked together for a second before turning to face forward. He, with his other hand, turned up his music in some hope to drowned the thoughts with the lyrics of the song. It still seemed impossible. Between the thoughts of what tomorrow at the funeral and… Meredith, it was impossible to forget the thoughts. He had feelings for Mere, but wasn't sure why. What would happen if what he felt was true? What if she didn't feel that back. He was never one to be rejected, but when he was he could handle it. But this was Meredith. Broken, sexy, compassionate, loving, caring, Meredith. If the feelings he had for her were true, which he thought they were. In fact, he was almost positive they were. But, if they were, should she act upon them? He shook his head and glanced over at Meredith. She yawned.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Yeah," She yawned again at her. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I guess." Alex said. "You can fall asleep."

"So can you." She raised her eyebrow.

Meredith laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Meredith whispered.

"I will be," Alex said be and moved his head a little with his eyes close.

"I'm glad." Meredith said. "Christina said she wants us back to normal."

"Sounds like something Yang would say," Alex said.

Meredith shut her eyes and soon they were both asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

"Alex," She nudged him carefully. "Alex."

Alex groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes. "Huh?"

"We're landing," She whispered and squeezed his hand.

"Okay, I'm up," He sat up straight and rubbed his hand over her head.

"We will be landing in Des Moines, Iowa in 5 minutes." The captain called over the loud speaker.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked down to the baggage claim and got their luggage. They got a taxi and headed towards Alex's mom's house. Alex was quiet, as he had been lately, as he drove. Meredith watched the Iowa scenes passed outside the window.

"So this is where you grew up?" Meredith asked glancing over.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. Silence fell over them again as they pulled up in front of a medium-sized white brick house. Alex got out and opened the door for Meredith.

"Alex?" A voice came from the door. It was slurred and slow. The look that crossed Alex's face made Meredith's heart break.

"Mom? How much have you had?" He said quietly and looked up at the porch.

"Not much," Ella said back. She threw her head back and took a big drink of whisky. Alex looked at the ground and shook his head. Meredith looked at him and could barely make out his face. The car light had gone out and it was dark at that hour. The only light came form the porch.

"Mom…" Alex began walking towards the house.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT," Ella snapped causing Alex to stop. By now Meredith could see his face in the light. It looked hurt, terrified, and so many other emotions that he refused to show. Alex looked at Meredith over his shoulder. "So you brought… Mary or whatever her name is. Is she pregnant?"

"Mom!" Alex almost yelled. Meredith walked towards Alex and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked over and glanced at her before looking back at Ella.

"Whisky?" She slurred. Alex shook his head and turned, touching Meredith's hand and walked to the car. She looked at Ella and followed.

"We'll just go to the hotel." Alex said.

"Okay," She said quietly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith opened the door and stepped into the room. She glanced at Alex who was unbuttoning his shirt. She sighed and threw her clothes into the corner as she walked over to the other bed. Alex threw his shirt into the pile of clothes before he unbuttoned his pants and slipped them off leaving only his boxers. Meredith pushed her covers back and laid down. Alex did the same and switched off the light. They both looked up at the ceiling of the dark room.

"Is everything alright?" Meredith said as she rolled onto her side.

"Yeah, my mom…" Alex sighed. "Just she drinks and… I don't know"

He listened as the covers on her bed moved around. Her light feet made quiet sounds against the hardwood floor. He looked over to see her come towards him. She stood by the bed and pulled back the covers before plopping down beside him. He looked at her curiously as she laid her head down on his chest. She could hear his heart beating rapidly as she ran her fingers over his abs. She sighed.

"Tell me." She said simple drawing circles on his bare stomach.

"About?" He asked looked down at her hand.

"What's wrong? Everything." She said quietly not moving her head from his chest.

"Everything?" She nodded.

"Between my sister and my mother… I guess I'm stressed." Maybe not the complete truth but… it was half of it.

"Why do you have a bad relationship with your mom?"

He started to play with her hair. "When I was a kid, my dad was in the music business. Drugs, girls on the side, all of that was okay. He smacked my mom around and she just took it. I guess that's where it all started. Then he died and she developed a drinking problem." He sighed. She looked up at him a little but could barely make out his face. She ran her hand down his arm. They sat there in silence until they fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_The next morning…_

They headed over to the place where the funeral was being held. Alex was quiet again, and Meredith didn't push for a conversation. She would be there if and when he needed her. They pulled up to the place. Ella decided to hold it outside. They walked down the gravel path and Meredith held Alex's hand tightly. She could see that with every step it started to sink in more.

"I DON'T WANT TO!" A voice yelled from the place where the ceremony was being held. It caused Alex to stop dead in his tracks. Meredith looked at him. She knew that voice. It was to same voice that they heard the night before. In the same state they had heard it. Alex started walking again and Meredith follow squeezing his hand for support. He gave her a sad smile.

Then, they approached the ceremony place. Alex looked around say his mother swinging around in tears as his cousin grabbed her arm.

"Mom," Alex said and walked over. He grabbed her hand. "MOM!" He yelled it louder this time and everyone stopped moving. He grabbed her shoulder and arm and led her away from the crowd. Ella looked at her son and Alex could smell the harsh smell of whisky or scotch, maybe both.

"Alex," She touched his face. "Samantha's gone." She collapsed into his chest and started crying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex loosened his tie and started to roughly undo the knot. Meredith sat in silence as she watched. She could tell he was upset. Why wouldn't he be? They just got back from his sister's funeral. He yanked the tie off and threw it on the floor. His breathing was heavy and frustrated. He kicked the bed almost knocking it off the platform it rested on.

"Alex," She said softly and stood up unsure of how to comfort him.

Alex looked at her and she could see the sadness building up behind his eyes. She walked over and stood in front of him. Unsure of what words to say or actions to do. All she wanted was to hug him. She looked into his eyes and wrapped her arms around him. She stroked his back and he rested his head on her shoulder. "Everything is going to get better." She tried to assure him at the same time she assured herself. He listened to her words and hoped she was right.

"Thank you," He whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

It was still early in the morning, but Meredith and Alex had to be at the airport. The interns were coming in today at noon, so they had to get back by then to get theirs. They were only given two at the beginning of their residency. They would get four or five once they were third year residents.

Meredith sat in one of the chairs with her eyes close and her head resting on Alex's shoulder. She just sat there listening to the sounds of the airport waiting until they were boarded.

"Flight 304, Des Moines to Seattle."

"Mere, that's us," He nudged her a little.

"Okay," She mumbled as he helped her up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flight was relatively quiet. They basically just slept the whole way. They landed and got into Meredith's car she had left in the airport parking lot. Then, since it was almost 11, they had to go straight to the hospital.

"Hey," Christina said when she saw them walking in. They both waved a little and headed to the locker room. She followed, but stopped short when she heard them talking. Being the person she is, she just HAD to listen.

"Are you going to be okay?" Meredith looked over at Alex. "With working and all."

"Yeah I'll be fine," Alex nodded not really looking up from changing.

"Well, if you need to talk, page me or something, okay?"

He just nodded. Christina peeked around the corner to see that they were finished getting dressed.

"I'll see you when we get our interns?" Alex asked as he put on his lab coat.

"Yeah," Meredith said with a little smile.

"I'll see you around." Alex said and started to walk out, towards Christina. She turned and hurried to the other group of lockers and continued to spy. Alex had stopped and looked back at Meredith. "And Mere…"

"Yeah?" She looked at his as she clipped her pager to her pants.

"Thanks… for everything," He said offering a sad smile.

"I'm glad I could help." She smiled back and he nodded a little before walking out.

Meredith sighed and leaned against the locker watching him go. She shut her eyes when a voice startled her.

"You're falling for him," It wasn't a question. Christina stepped out and stood in front of her with a few feet between them.

"No, I'm not," Meredith said pushing off the wall. "And you were spying."

"Whatever" Christina shrugged. "How long have you liked him?" She raised her eye brows at her. Meredith looked at her "person" and sighed. She plopped down on the bench and started rubbing her face.

"I'm not falling for him," She said and walked out. Was she falling for him?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was restless as all the residents and attendings crammed into the medium-sized conference room. Meredith and Christina were leaning against the wall in the back of the room.

"God…" Christina nudged Meredith.

"What?" Meredith looked over to see Burke walking over. "You can't avoid him forever Christina."

"Oh, but I can try." She pushed off the wall and walked into the crowd.

"Grey?" Burke sighed.

"She's avoiding you." Meredith said back not looking at him.

"I know," He cleaned his glasses.

"With good reason of course," Meredith said a little coldly.

"I know," He sighed.

"At least you know why." A voice came. They both looked to see Derek standing there. "At least you know why she's avoiding you," Derek said looking at Meredith.

"Seriously, you cheated on me. I don't want to see you. That's my reason." She said coldly not looking at him.

"I made a mistake."

"I don't care. You still did it."

"At one point, I thought you loved me."

"You know what…" She said. "So did I."

With that she walked off the same direction as Christina and leaned against a different wall.

"No good came from sleeping with our bosses," Christina said bitterly looking over at the pair.

"Yep," Meredith said with her eyes closed.

"I'll be right back," Christina walked off to got ask Izzie something.

"Hey," Alex's voice interrupted Meredith's thoughts.

"Hey," She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Is Shepherd being a jackass?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Meredith nodded and leaned her head against the wall.

"Good Afternoon, everyone." Chief announced his presence. "I know today was the day that we were expecting interns but the board pushed the date. We have to shut down the hospital for two weeks."

"WHAT!?!" Most of the room yelled.

"Quiet down!" Chief yelled over them. "The board has decided to shut down every hospital, at different times, to do repairs and what not. They have requested us be shut down first. All patients will head to Mercy West and other hospitals in the area. Any attendings with surgery on a patient scheduled in those two weeks will be doing it AT Mercy West. You have two weeks off. Use them wisely. Residents will come back to interns. Everyone will come back to double your patients. Mercy West is shutting down next. Enjoy your two weeks of PAID vacation." With that he walked out leaving a surprised group of doctors. Everyone was getting two weeks off PAID?


	16. Chapter 16

_That evening…._

Meredith walked into the living room and handed Christina a beer as she sipped her own. She plopped down on the couch beside Alex tucking her feet under her butt. She looked at her friends.

"What the hell are we suppose to do for two whole weeks?" Christina complained.

"You won't go into a complete meltdown will you?" Izzie said. "Christina without surgery for that long… could be dangerous."

"Thanks, Barbie," Christina glared at her. Izzie smiled and adjusted her butt on the floor.

"No seriously what will we do?" Meredith said.

"The same thing we always do…" Alex said.

"No, we have to do something special together…" Izzie said and Christina groaned causing Meredith to laugh. "Why don't we go on vacation? To some place warm."

"Like where?" Meredith said.

"A beach… somewhere." Izzie sipped her beer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three days later…_

They all decide to go to Hawaii for a week and a half. Christina was the hardest to convince since she kept insisting there was a possibility that one of their attendings would want help on a surgery at Mercy.

It was five am and Meredith's alarm awoke her from her deep slumber. She groaned. She had gotten to used to sleeping in and it had only been three days. She slipped out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. After showering, she walked into Alex's room.

She looked at his sleeping form. He was starting to get back to normal again and she was happy for that. But for some reason every time she was with him, Christina's words from the day in the locker room rang in her ears. She sighed.

"Alex," She said quietly. He didn't move. She nudged him a little.

"Hmmm," he groaned and rolled over.

"Time to get up. We have to be at the airport in an hour."

He ran his hand over his face and nodded. She turned to walk out but stopped and looked back at him. Their eyes met for a second before she walked out all the way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh, why did you have to make us take the earliest flight possible?" Christina complained as Meredith and Alex walked up as she glared at Izzie.

"So we'd have time to go to the beach today." Izzie said and sipped her coffee.

"What time do we land?" George asked.

"Their time… Ah around five am."

"What? It's still going to be early in the morning there… Why did we have to leave NOW?" Christina complained.

"The next flight would be ten tonight," Izzie shot back.

"Whatever," Christina rolled her eyes.

"Stop fighting," Meredith said.

"Flight 121 Seattle to Honolulu." The loud speaker said.

"That's us," Izzie said.

"We know, Barbie," Christina snapped.

Meredith stayed in the back of the group with Alex as they all walked towards the plane gate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat down in their seats. Christina looked around the first class section looking for their group of seats. On the left was a single row of seats on the right were two rows of seats. Each had a pillow sitting in the chair. She sighed when she found the five seats they were reserved. She took the only seat on the left and smirked at the others as they gave her dirty looks. Izzie and George sat in the two seats across and up one from her and Alex and Meredith were left the two directly across from Christina. Alex let her take the aisle seat so she could talk to Christina if she wanted. A lady came by and offered them soda or water.

"Where's the alcohol?" Christina asked looking at the cart.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we don't serve alcohol anymore." The lady gave her a polite smile.

Christina glared at her in disbelief. "What? Fine, whatever. Coke…" She mumbled. "Thanks"

"Same," Meredith said with a polite smile shooting Christina a glare. Soon, they all had drinks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plane ride was quiet and they all ended up falling asleep. Christina was awoken by some turbulence. She groaned and opened her eyes. She looked over to see Meredith asleep with her head rested on Alex's chest. His chair was slightly back and the arm rest between them was up. Her head was rested on his chest and one arm was wrapped around his abdomen. Her legs were pulled up beside her. His head was rested on top of hers. She sat there and stared at them for a second before shaking her head.

"Not falling for him… my ass." Christina mumbled to herself as she adjusted herself and shut her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They landed in Honolulu a little after five. Now that they had all slept some, they were in a better mood. They got out of the gate and headed down the baggage claim. Meredith walked beside Christina, who kept giving her weird looks, but Meredith didn't notice. They got their luggage and headed out to get a rental car before heading to the hotel Izzie booked for them. They went all out on the vacation together, since they never got away from work. They booked two big suites. Both had two bedrooms and a little living area. Meredith and Christina decided to stay in one and Alex, Izzie, and George were going in the other. George would have to stay on the pull out couch which he wasn't too happy about.

"Maybe it'd be better if you and Alex were staying together." Christina said as they entered the room.

"What are you talking about?" Meredith asked as she started towards her room.

"You're falling in love with Alex. Alex Kerev." Christina followed.

Meredith didn't answer just looked at the ground.

"Why don't you just admit it? I'd make my life a whole lot easier." She wasn't really mad about it just more surprised that Meredith would fall for him. They were quiet for a little while before Meredith looked at her.

"What do you want me to say? That I like Alex. Well, I do. I may even love him… I just don't know," She said softly.

"And you're not going to tell Evil Spawn that you might be in love with him?"

"Maybe it would just be best if he didn't know." Meredith said in an almost shaky voice. "It's like a game. Who can hurt Meredith the worst? Her father? The person she thought she loved? The person she's now possibly in love with? Her mother? Who can do it?" She said down on the bed and put her head in her hands.

"Meredith, not everyone will hurt you." Christina said and sat down next to her.

"I, just, don't want to talk about it right now," Meredith said after a little while. "We should settle in. Izzie wanted to go out to breakfast."

"Okay," Christina said. "We won't talk about it."


	17. Chapter 17

Christina and Meredith joined Izzie, Alex, and George in the lobby ready for breakfast. It was only about seven.

"Excuse me?" Izzie said politely to the man behind the desk.

"Yes?" He said turning around.

"Do you know any good places we can get breakfast?"

"Well, we have a restaurant. It serves all the three meals."

She looks back at the group and they shrug. "Sure, thanks," She smiles at the man before they walk down the hall leading to the restaurant.

"Thanks," Meredith smiles up at the younger woman who showed them a table. It was a booth on two sides and chairs on the third. Meredith plopped down on the end of the bench. Christina sat down in the chair beside her. Alex on the other side of Meredith then George then Izzie on the last chair.

"Hi, my name is Rachel. I'm going to be serving you this morning. How about I start you off with some drinks? What would you like?" A young, preppy girl said. "We have juice, water, milk, coffee, sodas."

"Coffee," They all agreed at once.

"Okay five coffees coming up. Take your time and look at the menu," With that Rachel walked off… more of a skip.

"She's sickening," Christina said in disgust. "She's worse then you, Izzie."

They all laughed and started to look through the menu. Eventually, Rachel came back and gave them coffee and took their order.

"What should we do today?" Izzie asked.

"I'm all for tanning at the beach," Meredith said.

"Beach is fine," Christina said. "Starring at hot guys running by… there is no way that's not fine."

"When you put it that way…" Izzie giggled. The guys rolled their eyes.

"Fine, we'll go to the beach for a while," George said.

"Grow some balls, O'Malley," Alex said. "Do you really want to go to the beach?"

All three women glare at both of them.

"Yeah I think so," George said.

"Whatever," Alex laughed.

Meredith smiled. _"Alex is back to normal," She thought._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made small take through breakfast and headed back upstairs to change into their bathing suits and get ready for the beach. Then they met down in the lobby to go. Each of the girls wore bikinis of some kind. Izzie's was two shades of pink with a pair of jean shorts. Christina's was plain black with jean shorts as well. Meredith's was black with a pink and purple flower on the lower corner of the top. She wore a black wrap skirt as a cover up. The guys both had swim trunks on and t-shirts. By the time they were ready to go it was about eight-thirty in the morning and the sun was already out.

"Ready?" Meredith asked getting impatient.

"Yes," Izzie said as they walked out the door. Their hotel wasn't far from the beach so they walked down the side walk. Alex and George were in the back of the group while the girl led. Alex was watching Meredith walk. Something about her beauty always seemed to get him caught up in the moment. She always looked beautiful, but it was natural beauty. She didn't need make up or fancy clothes. She was just perfect… all the time. He smiled to himself before he realized where he was. The rest of the world seemed to have drifted away. They crossed the street and they could hear the waved crashing against to shore.

Soon, they stepped onto the sand and looked around for a place to set up. They had some towels to lie on or, if they go in the ocean, to dry off with.

"Here," Izzie announced.

"This is fine," Meredith nodded as they started to lay out the towels. She slipped off her wrap as the others took off their cover ups. "It's so warm compared to Seattle."

Alex was taken back by her body and tried not to stare at it, but it was a little hard.

"Ah… O'Malley… Are you, ah, going to lay here with the girls or get in the ocean?" He said glancing at Mere's body still.

"I'm coming," George said and pulled his shirt over his head. Alex did the same.

Meredith looked up and had to smile to herself as she looked at Alex's body. It was so sexy. She shook the thoughts form her head and rolled over on her stomach.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had spent about three hours at the beach before gathering their stuff and heading to the hotel. Alex and George insisted on showering after being in the ocean. The girls watched some TV while they did so. It was almost lunch time before they headed out again. Izzie wanted to walk down the pier to find a place to eat.

"Come on, Izz," Christina complained. "Just pick one."

"Here," Izzie said with a smile. "Is that okay?"

"Sure, Izz," Meredith smiled and they headed into the restaurant.

They were seated and their order was taken.

"The ocean is so beautiful," Meredith said as she looked out the large window down into the water.

"Yeah," Izzie smiled. "I grew up in California, so it's weird not being able to see it so often."

"I know what you mean," Alex said. "It's weird not seeing all that corn." They all giggle. "I'm serious."

"There was a lot of corn there," Meredith agreed with a nod.

The food came and they started to eat and talk. They soon finished and paid before heading back to the hotel.

"I want some ice-cream," Meredith said as she saw a big ice-cream cone on top of a building,

"Me too," Christina agreed.

They approached it and the others agreed to get some.

"What do you think we should do when we get back to the hotel?" Meredith said and licked her cone.

"Sleep," Christina said. "I want to sleep."

"I could go for a nap." George agreed.

"Whatever," Izzie sighed. "We're in Hawaii and all you want to do is sleep and eat. We could have done that in Seattle."

"It's only the first day, Izz," Alex said.

"And you got us up at 5 am to get her at 5 am," Christina reminded her with a smirk.

"Fine, you guys win." Izzie sighed as they walked into the hotel lobby.

"Thank you, Izzie," Christina said with a pretend sweet voice.


	18. Chapter 18

They allowed George and Christina to sleep. Izzie was busy looking through pamphlets and brochures about activities to do in Hawaii while Alex and Meredith watched TV. Meredith giggled at the TV.

"What?" Alex looked down at her. She was leaning up against the side of his body. His arm was tucked around her back.

She glanced up at him. "Nothing… That reminded me of Christina."

"Yeah, it does," Alex chuckled.

"Okay I figured…" Izzie ran through the door. "Oh, am I interrupting… something?"

"No," Meredith stops half laugh.

"Okay, I figured what we can do in Hawaii but not in Seattle." Izzie said. "Actually a lot of things."

Meredith moved so her head was at the end of the bed. She propped her head up on her elbows. "What?"

"Okay one day we can go swimming with the dolphins or there's kayaking. Or there's a dinner cruise or sunset cruise. I can go on." Izzie said with excitement.

"Sounds great, Izz," Meredith said giggling. "I think we'll have plenty to do."

"Yeah, good work, Izz," Alex piped in.

Izzie nodded and walked out.

"It sounds like we're going to have a lot of fun," Meredith said and rolled over on her back.

"Yeah, I hope we do," Alex smiled and looked over at her.

"What time is it?" Meredith said with her eyes close.

"Five," Alex said.

Meredith propped herself up on her elbow. "Want to sneak out and go to the beach again?"

"To do?"

"Hang out?" Meredith shrugged.

"Sure," He shrugged.

Alex went back to his room and got on his trunks as Meredith changed into her bikini. She wrote a note saying they went to the beach and stuck it to her door before going to go meet up with Alex.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith walked onto the beach first followed by Alex. They laid out the towels. Meredith plopped down in the sand as did Alex.

"It is so warm here," Meredith said as she laid back further. Alex looked over at her and smiled. He skin was now sun kissed from all the tanning she had down and her natural highlights seemed to become more noticeable.

They sat there just watching the ocean for an hour. Meredith had laid back and started tanning and Alex was 'causally' watching her.

All the sudden, she stood up. He looked up at her, curiously.

"What?" He questioned as she extended her hands.

"Come on, lets have some fun," She smiled. He raised his eye brow and took her hands. Then, she turned and started to run towards the ocean.

"We're getting in the ocean?" Alex asked as he ran after her.

The water was warm then she expected. It felt great against her skin. He grabbed her waist causing to her to bend of in a fit of giggles. He lifted her up and she laughed hard her. The water was only up to about their knees and they were stumbling further in. Alex finally let go over her when the water had come up to about their waist.

"That so wasn't fair." Meredith laughed as she turned to face him.

"Why not?" He smirked.

"Um…. I don't know but I know it wasn't." She said with a small smile.

They stayed quiet and just looked at each other. At one point or another, they just got lost in each other's eyes. A childish scream caused them to come back to reality. They both looked at some kids throwing water at each other and took a step apart.

"Maybe we should head back," Meredith said quietly.

He nodded. They were just now noticing that the sunset was starting. It was six something by now. They gathered their stuff and walked back to the hotel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith opened the door to her hotel room. She peeked into Christina's room to see that she was sitting up watching TV.

"Sneaking out are we?" She said not looking away.

"We just went to the beach,' She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Christian said. "Izzie said that we're going to dinner at seven."

"Okay," Meredith nodded. "I'm going to go lay down."

"Okay," Christina nodded still not removing her eyes from the TV.

Meredith walked into her room and sighed. She laid down her bags and flopped back on the bed.

"_I almost kissed Alex. Why did that kid have to scream?"_ She groaned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meredith?" Izzie yelled into the room. Meredith groaned and rolled over. She rubbed her eyes. "Meredith?" The door opened. "Time to get up."

"I'm up," She mumbled.

"We're going to dinner," Izzie said.

"I'm up, Izz," She said again and started to get out of the bed.

"Put on one of the dresses. We're going somewhere nice. Christina's getting dressed now."

"Okay, I will." Meredith walked to the suitcase.

She looked through it and found a dress. It was a flowing light lavender color and hugged her curves. She slipped on some sliver heels with little "diamond" gems across the first top few straps. She ran a brush threw her hair and check the time. She didn't have time to curl it, so she let it down straight. She smiled at herself in the mirror and walked out.

"Finally, you're ready," Christina sighed.

"It was only ten minutes," Meredith said.

"Five minutes more then it should," Christina said. "You look…good," She mumbled.

"You look hot," Meredith giggled. Christina was wearing a black dress with a white piece that went across her stomach and black heels.

"I know," She said simply and they headed out to meet the others.

"Oh, I forgot something," Meredith said. "Go ahead."

"Okay," Christina got on the elevator as Meredith started back down the hall. She dug through her purse to find her key card when the door next to hers opened. She looked over and smiled at Alex. He was wearing a black suite and black shoes. Meredith was taken back by his appearance as was he of hers. For a minute, they just stood their and stared.

"You look…. Amazing," Alex said unable to tear his eyes away.

"You clean up nice yourself," Meredith smiled causing him to smile. "I… um… forgot something but I'll be right down so go ahead."

"Oh, okay," Alex nodded and headed towards the elevator. She watched him go. Once the doors closed, she smiled to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, I'm ready," She smiled at the group. George was wearing a blue suite. Izzie was wearing a light pink dress.

"Good, let's go," Izzie smiled and the group left.

The restaurant wasn't far. They walked two blocks down and over one block.

"Thank you," Izzie smiled at the waitress as she set a cup in front of her. The young girl nodded and walked away.

"Lets go swimming with the dolphins tomorrow," George offered.

"Yeah," Izzie says with a smile stretching across her face.

"Sounds like fun," Meredith said and sipped her water.

"Okay," Alex said.

"Whatever," Christina shrugged. She was excited but wouldn't tell them that.

Meredith's cell phone starts ringing.

She looked at the ID.

"I'll be right back," She smiled but they could tell it was forced. She stood up and walked out flipping her phone open on the way.

"Who do you think it was?" Izzie said quietly once she was out the door.

"I don't know but it isn't good." Christina said staring at the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Be back tomorrow!!!!_**


	19. Chapter 19

Meredith stepped out in to the warm air and put the phone to her ear. There was silence on the other end.

"Hello?" She said quietly.

"Is this Meredith Grey?" The woman said on the other line. It wasn't who she expected.

"Yes and this is?" She asked.

"This is… This is your half sister, Molly," She said back.

"Oh Molly… um… Hi," There was an awkward. "I'm sorry I was just caught off guard by your call."

"I should have expected that." Molly said softly. "The reason I called is…. My father…. Our father... Sorry. I'm not really used to this."

"It's okay. Thatcher and I… He isn't really considered my dad anymore." Meredith said.

"Oh, okay… but he was in an accident. Dr. Webber and a lot of the staff from Seattle Grace came in to consult. He needs blood. Lexi and I…" Meredith's blood ran cold at the name Lexi. "We were tested but we're not a match."

"I don't know what I can do." Meredith said.

"HE COULD DIE," Molly yelled.

"I'm not in Seattle." Meredith said. "By the time, I got to Seattle…." Her voice drifted off.

"He could be dead." Molly said sadly. "You know, I thought even after all the things the two of you have been through, half of it I don't understand why except maybe you like to have problems with him, but even after all of that you would at least save him. If not of him or yourself, but for us. We already lost our mother, your step mother; we don't want to loose our father too."

Meredith was quiet. "I can't get back to Seattle… in time but let me call the Chief and I'll call you back. You're at Mercy West, right? But Richard Webber is on the case, right?" Meredith said.

"Yes," Molly said simply.

"Okay,"

She hung up and dialed the Chief's number.

"Chief Webber," The Chief said when he answered.

"Chief, it's Meredith. I need a straight answer." Meredith said.

"Okay," He sighed.

"I am the same blood type as Thatcher. How bad is his condition?"

"He needs a lot of blood and their running out of time," He sighed again. "I'm sorry Meredith."

"How much does he need?" Meredith said with a strong voice.

"You wouldn't be able to do it by yourself. With your size…." He began.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT ME RIGHT NOW," She yelled. "I have already killed their mother. I will not kill their father."

"You know as well as I that you didn't kill Susan," Chief said. "Mere, with your size you would be at a GREAT health risk if you were to give all that blood."

"How many units are they asking for?" Meredith said.

"Three units," Chief said sadly.

"He's loss that much?" Meredith said.

"Yes, they think they stopped the bleeding but they need to replace the loss blood."

"If he losses one more pint… He'll be dead."

"If you were to take three units from your body you will be dead!" The Chief argued.

"I'm in Hawaii. If you want the blood send a copter."

"Meredith, NO!" He yelled. "By the time it flies here… there won't be enough time, Mere. We're looking at closer hospitals but you cannot donate."

"Okay, I have to call Molly back." Meredith said sadly.

"Okay, Meredith?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry"

"He's not my father anymore, Chief," Meredith sighed. "He's Molly's and Lexi's." She cringed at Lexi's name.

"Okay, Goodbye Meredith"

"Goodbye."

She hung up and found the number Molly called on.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Molly?" Meredith said.

"Yes?" She said back.

"This is Meredith." She said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"WHAT? You can't help him?" She almost yelled.

"No, I can't."

"Why can't you just…?"

"Molly, I wanted to give it. I can't. It would be the death to both of us," Meredith sighed.

"What?"

"I'm a small person. If I gave three units of blood, I could die. By the time it got there, he might be…" Her voice drifted again.

"Dead," Molly finished sadly and hung up.

Meredith walked back into the restaurant to be met with wondering works.

"I'm um… I'm going to get some air on the beach then I'm probably going to go back to the hotel." Meredith said quietly not looking at anyone. "I'm sorry if I ruined tonight."

With that she walked out of the restaurant. The beach wasn't far from where they were. She looked down the dark street and headed across it. It was now getting dark since it was a little after eight. The bright orange and red sky was replaced with dark blue, purple, and a few lighter colors. She slipped off her heels and stepped into the warm sand. Her feet sunk in deeply into the sand. The waves crashed roughly against the shore. She walked to where the water came up on the beach, so her feet were just barley touched by the water.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll go see what's wrong," Alex said standing up.

"No, I'll…" Izzie started.

"Let him go," Christina nodded at him and touched Izzie to stop her. Izzie looked at her but sat back down as Alex walked out.

He crossed the dark street and walked to the beach. There she was, standing at the ocean. Her dress was flowing behind her due to the breeze and she had her arms crossed in front of her. She was just staring out on the ocean. He could tell she was thinking.

He walked up behind her but she didn't notice. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Thatcher was in an accident." She said knowing who it was. She leaned further back into him.

"Is he okay?" He whispered.

"No, he lost a lot of blood. They can't find a donor except me. But…" Meredith sighed. "There's a big possibility that if I were to donate…. I would die."

"What?"

"He needs three units of my blood. The Chief thinks that if I were to donate that it would be as deadly as a normal person donating four or five. And…" She shut her eyes. "And by the time is got there… he might already be… gone."

"I'm so sorry, Mere," Alex said and tightened his grip around her.

"He's… We aren't close, as you know. So I more feel bad for his OTHER daughters. I already killed their mother…"

"You know, you didn't kill her," Alex said.

"And now I can help their father but… can't at the same time," Meredith said ignoring Alex completely.

"Meredith, you can't help everyone." Alex said. "You could die if you do…. And we can't lose you."

Meredith turned towards him and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I can't lose you, Mere," He whispered into her ear. She pulled back a little and looked into his eyes. She saw something she had never noticed before…. Love. She leaned in and their lips met….


	20. Chapter 20

He wrapped his arms around her waist tighter. She put her arms around his neck as she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to enter it.

After a few moments, she, reluctantly, pulled back. He rested his forehead on hers, so their lips were only inches apart. They didn't know what to say to each other. The time seemed to tick by slowly and the world seemed to fade away. Alex leaned in again and kissed her soft and sweet.

"_Oh. My. God. I AM in love with Alex Kerev," Meredith thought to herself. _

"_I'm in love with Meredith. What the hell do I do? I haven't been in love before. Say something, Kerev," Alex thought. _

No matter how hard he tried to say something, he couldn't get the words to form and come out of his mouth. She was all the same. The thoughts wouldn't come together to make a coherent sentence. So they just stood their looking at each other unsure of how the other one felt.

"Maybe we should head back," Meredith said softly.

"_What the hell, Meredith? Way to go. Just tell him. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!" She thought._

She took a step back and hoped to god he didn't get the wrong impression.

"Yeah we should… But are you okay?" Alex said.

"I don't know." Meredith said.

"_Say something, Kerev. Stall! Stall! Do something. DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" He thought._

He took a step back in the direction of the restaurant.

"Alex," She said softly. He turned back towards her. "I… I…" She cut herself off. "Thanks for everything really."

"You're welcome, Mere," He said back smiling a little, but it almost seemed sad.

"I think I'm going to head back to the hotel," She said.

"Okay. Do you need me to walk you?" He asked.

"_Yes! Yes! Yes!" Her head was screaming. _

"Up to you," She said quietly.

"_What the hell? This just isn't your night, Meredith."_

"Yeah I think I will. I'm not really hungry." Alex shrugged. She smiled at him. "I call to let Izz know."

"Okay," She nodded as he dialed her number.

"Hey Izz," Alex said into the phone.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. I'm going to walk her back to the hotel."

"Oh, okay."

"Alright, I got to go"

"Bye"

"Okay, Bye"

He hung up and walked beside Meredith. They were silent as they crossed back across the street.

"Should we talk?" Meredith asked hesitantly.

"About the… what happened back there?"

"Yeah"

"I think maybe we should."

"_No talking… Hmmm. Not exactly what I meant" He thought after a few minutes. _They were coming up on the hotel and they still haven't said anything.


	21. Chapter 21

They got up to Mere's hotel room.

"Come on… we'll talk," She said.

"Yeah," He followed her in.

"I'm just going to go change."

She walked into the bedroom and changed. She came back where a white cami and black pants with a white strip down the side. Her hair was up into a pony tail.

"_God, could she have changed into anything hotter?" Alex thought looking at her. "Even in sweatpants and no make up… she is hot."_

He had taken off the jacket and undid his tie. Both sitting on the back of couch.

"_Could he look any hotter?" Meredith thought. "Maybe in nothing… Damn it Meredith. STOP IT!" _

"So let's talk," Meredith said and sat beside him on the couch. It wasn't as awkward as someone were to think.

"Okay let's talk…"

"You have been here or in Seattle but whatever. You have been there for me though all of this. And that's really sweet and anti-Evil Spawn. And…. And… And…" She shut her eyes and opened them quickly. "Don't freak out. Okay?" He nodded. "I… I love you. I really think I've fallen in love with you." She shut her eyes ready for rejection… It was quiet the opposite.

Their lips crashed together. It was so passionate. They fell backwards so Alex was on top of Meredith. He pulled back a little.

"I love you too," With that their lips crashed back together.

The next morning…

Meredith woke up with a smile on her face. She finally admitted she loved Alex Kerev. She smiled at the thought as she got out of bed. She admitted it. He loved her. They had sex. Amazing mind-blowing sex. The best sex she ever head.

She walked out of her room to see Christina drinking coffee and sitting on the couch. She looked up at her. She studied her face for a second and put down the paper as she stood up walking over to the little coffee pot.

"So was he good?" She said casually.

"What?" Meredith said her eyes wide. He had left before the others got back.

"Alex? Evil Spawn? Was he good in bed? Or at least as good as he talks?"

"How did…"

"You have your 'sex face' on."

"What?"

"You always get this face when you had sex."

"My 'sex face'?" She shook her head and got some coffee.

"So was he any good?"

"How would you know it's Alex?"

"We didn't go to a bar yesterday. So it was either him or George. So unless George yells that he had sex with you then dislocates his arm. We know it's him. Other wise it was Alex. Also, even you wouldn't make the mistake of sleeping with George AGAIN."

"Fine. Yes I slept with Alex and it was mind blowing." She smiled at Christina.

"Better than McDreamy?"

"Best sex I've EVER had."

"Wow and that's a lot of sex."

"Go to hell," She said as she walked into the bathroom to shower.


	22. Chapter 22

She let the door shut behind her as slipped off her clothes. For some reason, the only thing running through her mind was Alex. The picture of him naked wouldn't leave her head as she slipped into the running shower. She let the warm water run down her back as she began to relax. She didn't make a move to get the shampoo or anything. She just stood there under the water using her hands to push the stray hair into place and letting her head fall back so she was looking up.

The door opened but she didn't flinch.

"Would you like me to get Alex?" Christina said with a little laugh.

Meredith just rolled her eyes and continued her shower.

"So if he was the best you ever had that means…"

"Christina… Just stop. Please." She sighed.

"Okay whatever," Christina rolled her eyes as she walked out.

Meredith let out a groan and she couldn't help but wonder. Was what Alex said the night before… that he loved her… was that true? And when they got back to Seattle would things change? These questions among others continued to run through her head. Yet, she wasn't sure if she should ask. In all honesty, she didn't want to know the answer. She REALLY liked what happened the night before and wanted it to happen again and again.

She finished up in the shower and cut off the water before getting out to dry off. She walked into her bedroom and started to change. Her cell phone beeped twice indicating she had a text message. She went over to her phone as she adjusted her pants and picked it up.

Text:

"Meet me at the coffee place in the lobby. –Alex."

She smiled a little as she went to get her shirt. She was wearing a pair of jean carpris and a simple shirt with her flip flops. Nothing over done. Simple. She grabbed her purse and walked out into the small living room. Christina looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to go down to get some coffee." Meredith explained and reached for the door knob.

"To meet Evil Spawn?" Christina smirked as Meredith blushed a little.

"Maybe," Meredith said and opened the door. "See you later"

She quickly shut the door and headed down the lobby.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex sat down in the coffee shop getting worried she wasn't coming. It had been ten minutes since he had sent the text and was yet to see her.

"_Was last night a one time thing?" He worried in his head. _

He looked around nervously playing with the rim of his coffee cup. Then he saw her making her way through the lobby. He smiled a little as she tried to put her bangs behind her ear. She walked into the doorway and glanced around before catching his eyes with her own. She smiled as she walked over and sat down in front of him.

"I didn't think you'd show." He said with a smile.

"I did"

He passed her the coffee he had bought her.

"Thanks"

"Yeah…"

"Christina knows."

"You told Yang?"

"No she figured it out."

"How? I was gone before she got there. Not that I want to hide it… or anything like that."

"No I know… She said I had a 'sex face' whatever that means. Then she said that we didn't go to a bar yesterday so it wasn't some random guy. And she doubted that I did George again so… process of elimination."

"Does it bother you that she knows?"

"No"

"Me neither."

"Are things going to change?" Meredith said after a few minutes. "Once we get back to Seattle."

"What do you mean?"

"Between us." Meredith sighed. "Did you mean what you said about… loving me?"

"Yes," He said simply taking her hand to his.


	23. Chapter 23

_Later that day…._

Meredith walked down the street wearing her sunglasses and bathing suit with cover up. She held a tote bag over her shoulder. The street was lively, full of people walking. She watched as a family walked down the street. A little girl was held by her father and another little girl held his other hand jumping around, giggling. She smiled to herself and watched as a couple kissed. She looked away. Everything was going so fast. The night before everything happened and she was caught up in the moment. Not thinking just talking from the heart. Now she had to think. She walked into the street and crossed the intersection. A car honked. She looked at the driver. A teenage boy was checking her out. She rolled her eyes at him and continued walking.

The sand was warm thanks to the sun. The water seemed clear and sparkling in the morning, high sun. She watched the waves form and crash on the shore as she laid out the blanket. She loved the warm sun, something she didn't get to enjoy very much in Seattle. Finally, she settled onto the blanket, the sand forming around her butt. She laid back and shut her eyes.

Not too long after… She was interrupted, just as she was about to start thinking about the subject at hand… her love for Alex Kerev.

"Hello there," A voice with a heavy Australian accent came. She opened one of her eyes to see who was talking to her. She brought her hand up above her face to shield them from the sun. A younger man was kneeling down not far from her. His abs were very much defined and he had dirty blond hair that was a little long and fell into his face.

"Um hi," She said shutting her eyes again as the sun started to burn them.

"What's you're name?" The man asked. "Mine is Kevin." The silence on her part made him continue. "I surf actually. I'm a surfer." She rolled her closed eyes but he didn't notice this. "Do you surf?"

"You know what… Kevin?"

"No what?" He seemed to think he was actually going to get some.

"I can bang you right here and now, would you like that?"

"Uh well, yeah," Kevin said and she could tell he was getting… excited as if she was really going to give him something.

"Oh too bad… I'm just not interested." Meredith said once again rolling her closed eyes.

"Oh… well um… okay bye." Kevin stood up and ran off. Meredith smiled to herself and went back to thinking.

"_I love him. I know I do. That's not the question. Does he love me? He says he does. Do I trust him? Of course I do. I've loved him long enough to trust him. Everything is going to be fine. All fine." Meredith thought. _

She sighed and the smile widened.


	24. Chapter 24

She walked back to the hotel. Christina left Meredith a note saying they waited for her but got bored so they headed out to eat breakfast. She, also, informed her that "Evil Spawn" stayed to wait for her by making some "lame-ass" excuse up. Of course, Christina didn't believe him but Izzie and George brought it so she kept her mouth shut. This was all said in one note. Leave it to Christina to insult Alex even on paper. She smiled to herself as she crumpled up the note and dropped it into the trashcan and head to the hall. She walked to the door next to it and knocked lightly. It opened to reveal Alex, who looked like he had been asleep not long before she knocked. When he saw it was he, he was surprised but lit up none the less. She didn't even talk or greet him in anyway. Her lips crashed against him. He was taken by surprise but he almost immediately kissed her back. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Her arms found a place around his neck in a matter of seconds as they stumbled back into the room.

Soon, they had to come up for air.

"What was that for?" Alex asked trying to catch his breath.

"I just…" She sighed as her breathing came back to normal. "I just realized how much I love you." He smiled at her and pulled her in for another round of passionate kissing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Mere," Izzie pulled on her arm like an excited little kid. Meredith giggled and quickened her step.

"Oh calm down, Barbie. They're dolphins. Not a really cool surgery." Christina said rolling her eyes. Izzie playfully stuck her tongue out.

"I LOVE dolphins." Izzie said excited of what lies ahead.

"So do I. Don't worry, Izz, you're not the only one excited." George said. Izzie smiled at him.

"But that's Bambi, so he doesn't count." Christina said.

"It'll be fun," Alex shrugged and everyone looked at him strangely. He shrugged again.

"Alex is right. Perk up, Christina." Meredith said.

"Whatever," Christina mumbled as they approached the tank. It was a thick glass tank that sat above ground. A platform was built for the participants could stand on. Izzie squealed excited when a dolphin swam right in front of her through the glass. She step forward and pressed her face to the glass.

"Dolphins," She sighed out.

"What are you? Six?" Christina said rolling her eyes. "If you're good, I'll even by you an ice cream cone." Izzie rolled her eyes at her and everyone laughed as they walked towards the main building.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh," Christina groaned as she walked out of the dressing room. She pulled at the tight fabric with a look of disgust. "It giving me freaking wedgies." She looked down at the black wet suit they forced you to change into.

"Aw you look so cute, Yang," Alex said in a fake voice pinching her cheek.

"Don't touch me, Evil Spawn," Christina snapped.

"Alright, it looks like we're all dressed." A man said as he clapped his hands together. He was wearing a pink and red wet suit signifying he was some sort of rank in the dolphin swimming business. "Let's have some fun." He said too bubbly for his own good.

"He can't be straight," Alex whispered to Christina and Meredith who were in the back of the group as he led them to the tank. They giggled.

"These wet suits are kind of creeping me out." He confessed. Christina had walked ahead some after getting annoyed with the sideward glances of Alex and Meredith.

"I have to say though… Your package looks GREAT," She giggled. He turned red as he looked down at it. She giggled as quietly as she could when she realized that the man had been talking.


	25. Chapter 25

"Just grab it," The instructor said to Izzie who was worried about hurting the dolphin.

"Okay, grabbing it," Izzie said with a frustrated moan. Alex glanced at Meredith who was giggling as she stroked the dolphin. They all took a hold of the fins of the dolphins they were assigned to. Laughing filled the air as the dolphins started to swim. Even Christina softened up and started to laugh.

"That was cool," Izzie said once they all made it to the other end of the arena and let go of the dolphins.

One came up right in front of Meredith flapping it's front fins. Meredith giggled.

"You can dance with him." The instructor said to Meredith. She carefully grabbed the fins and "danced" with him. She giggled the whole time.

"Thank you for the dance," She said as she let the dolphin go and kissed it head before it swam away. Alex had been watching the interaction before looking to see the others busy swimming. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why don't I get a kiss?" He whispered into her ear.

"You didn't dance with me." She said back.

"I could dance with you," He said. She rolled her eyes. "Please. Can I have a kiss?" He pouted. She sighed and turned giving him a soft kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The restaurant was the stereotypical beach restaurant. Fish, burgers, salads, and sandwiches filled the menu. She pushed her sunglasses onto her head and scanned the building. She finally spotted them and walked over.

"Hey," She smiled at them and sat down in the empty seat which just happened to be by Alex.

"Hey," They all said not looking up from the menu. She looked down at her plate and picked up her menu.

After ordering, they started to chat.

"Not dying of surgery deprivation, I see," Izzie joked looking at Christina. She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coke.

"I miss surgery," Christina sighed setting down her drink.

"We'll be back at work in… like nine days."

"I can't believe we're leaving in a week," Izzie sighed.

"So what, Barbie? It gives a week to do what we want to," Christina rolled her eyes.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Izzie snapped.


	26. Chapter 26

_Three weeks later…_

Meredith was happy as could be. Alex told the truth when he said everything would till stay the same once returning to Seattle. She got her interns; he whiny interns. They gave her headaches as did all the interns to all the residents. They five of them would meet up and rant about the latest mistake of their suck-ups. People were even calling them the Nazi times five. They were just as bad and they had each other's backs. If they saw one of their friend's interns screwing around or whatever, they would put them in their place. Their interns seemed to understand and except that… with greats about of whining in the beginning. But all and all, everything was going well for the first time in her life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her state was somewhere between confused, happy, and worried. There was a knock at the door causing her to look up.

"Meredith? You in there?" Alex voice came from the other side.

"Yeah…" She cleared her throat. "Yeah, one second."

She stood up and frantically looked around the bathroom when her eyes landed on the back of the door, where her robe was hanging. She pulled it off and quickly slipped into it. Her hands fell into the pocket letting the object fall to the bottom of it before opening the door. She smiled at him.

"Good Morning." He said.

"Good Morning," She said back before passing by him. He grabbed her arm pulling her back into a kiss. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"I'm going to take a shower."

She nodded and walked down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door shut, and she instantly flopped back at the bed looking up at the ceiling. Her cheeks became flushed from heat, so she undid the knot of her robe and pushed the sides off her stomach. So many thoughts were going through her head. The water started and she could hear the sliding door shut.

"What to do?" She mumbled to herself before rolling over onto her stomach letting out a long sigh.

She thought for a couple of minutes before walking over to the bedroom trash. She lifted the magazines resting on top that she had thrown in the other day before reaching into her pocket. She gave one last glance at the white stick before dropping it into the bottom of the trashcan. Then, she replaced the magazines on the top of it and walking back to the dresser. She pulled out a top for the day and slipped it on. Her eyes traveled to the bed. A smile crossed her face as she reached over and grabbed a pillow. She walked over to the full body mirror and looked at herself. Then, she stuffed the pillow up her shirt and hit either side of it, adjusted it, and looked in the mirror again. Another smile crept across her face as she let out a long sigh.


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey." His voice made her jump.

"Oh, hey." She turned around giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you up to?"

"I have surgery in an hour. What about you?"

"Nothing. Just doing busy work."

"Sounds like tons of fun." She said sarcastically. "Oh, um." She looked at her watch. "I should get going, but, uh, we need to talk later." With that she kissed his cheek and walked away.

"What do we need to talk about?" He said quietly to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The question had been nagging him all day, and they were finally off. He walked into the locker room. She stood there looking into her locker not paying attention to the world around her. He watched her for a minute before interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey." He said. She jumped and looked over at him.

"Hey." She smiled at him as he walked over to his locker.

"You heading home?" He asked. She nodded.

"Just waiting for you." She replied as she pulled her bag from the locker.

"Okay." He quickly changed without another word being said. He grabbed her hand as he walked by. She looked over at him and smiled as they headed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat in silence as he drove home. She was looking at him and he would glance over at her. He could tell she was having a battle with herself in her mind. His eyes returned to the dark road that laid ahead. After a minute or two, he looked over again this time taking her hand into his. She let out a long sigh as they pulled onto her seat.

"_Is it something bad? God, is she going to… no, she wouldn't." He thought. _

They pulled into the driveway. Meredith sat there for a second before noticing that they were home. They got out and headed for the house.

Once inside, Meredith stripped off her boats and coat before walking into the kitchen. He sighed and took off his sneakers before following her.

"Did I do something?" He asked.

"Huh?" She said looking over the door to the fridge that she was currently bending down in front of.

"Are you mad at me or something? Because you haven't talk to me almost all day and you skipped lunch. And you have barely looked at me…" He continued to ramble, which was something that had resulted from him spending so much time with her.

She stood there holding a bottle of water biting her lip nervously.

"Alex, I'm pregnant." She blurted it out before even thinking about it. Then, she froze up and watched his face trying to decipher what he was thinking. His mouth was hanging open due to being stopped mid-word. His eyes were wide with shock, but he was just blankly staring at her.

"_Oh god." Was all she thought._


	28. Chapter 28

"Alex, say something." She said grabbing his hand. When he didn't, she started to freak. Tears came to her eyes and her hands started to shake. "Alex?"

"You're pregnant?"

She nodded slowly still searching his eyes for some sort of sign. A couple minutes had passed and she had assumed the worse. She stood up.

"Alex, you know what, it's okay. I understand." She started to walk out.

"No, Meredith." He stood up quickly and grabbed her arm. She turned to see him wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm happy. I'm just… It's a surprise."

"Really?" She said quietly. Instead of answering he pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you, Meredith."

"I love you too, Alex." She smiled at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat down beside him on the bed smiling from ear to ear.

"That was…" She started.

"Amazing." He finished as he tackled her to the bed. Their lips crashed together. She giggled as his lips trailed down her neck and shoulder.

"Okay, down boy." She said.

"One more time," He begged into her shoulder. She giggled.

"Four isn't enough for you?"

"No such thing as enough."

"Come on, we have to talk."

"I don't wanna. I wanna have sex." He whined into her neck causing her to laugh.

"We have to talk." She repeated sternly. He groaned and rolled off of her onto the bed. "Thank you very much."

He used his elbow to prop his head up. "What's up?"

"Should we tell people at work yet?"

"It's up to you."

"I just don't want to be mommy-tracked until I need to be."

"Okay, we'll keep it out of work." He stood up right in front of her. "Sex please."

She laughed as he tackled her to the bed again kissing her neck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day…_

He walked in beside her. They were sharing a comfortable silence as they got into the empty elevator.

"I should start taking the stairs." She said out of the blue.

"Why?" He looked over at her.

"Because I'm going to get fat." He let out a chuckle. "You think it's funny that I'm going to get fat and horny but I'll be so fat you won't want to touch me."

"That's not going to happen." He said wrapping his arms around her small body.

"Yes it is." She pouted. He kissed her cheek.

"You're not going to get fat. And I promise you I will have all the sex you want to."

She kissed him lightly. They broke apart as the doors opened at the surgical floor. They walked to the locker room and to their lockers. The door opened and Christina walked in.

"Hey." Meredith said as she walked past.

"Hey." She responded dryly.

"What's wrong, Yang? Long night?" Alex asked as Christina yawned.

"Yeah, not going to tell you." She smirked at him.

"Oh do tell." Meredith said raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing to tell." Christina said shutting her locker.

"Sounds familiar. Last time I said that, I was sleeping with Derek."

"I'm not sleeping with McDreamy."

"Who with?"

"Nobody, just a one-night stand at the bar."

"Never ends well for me." Meredith said walking back to her locker.

"Yeah, remember penis guy." Christina laughed.

"Not to mention my boss. I hope you made sure he wasn't a doctor."

"Do we have to walk down memory lane on one-night stands?" Alex said making a face.

"What jealous, Evil Spawn?" Christina taunted.

"No, I don't get jealous." Alex said glaring at her.

"Whatever." Christina rolled her eyes then turned back to Meredith. While the two bickered, Meredith had run to the trashcan and was effectively emptying the contents of her stomach. Alex rushed over and rubbed her back while holding back her hair.

"You okay?"

She sat down on the floor and wiped her mouth. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Whoa, Mer what's up with you?" Christina said. Meredith looked around to see who was in the locker room. Nobody since they were early.

"I'm pregnant."

"PREGNANT?"

"Sh… Keep it down. We're keeping it out of the hospital."

"A Mini Evil Spawn or a mini Meredith? That spells trouble."

"Shut up, Yang. Do you want something to drink?" She nodded. "I'll be right back." She nodded as he walked out.

"So he knocked you up? When?"

"I think when we were in Hawaii."


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay I'm going to be ending this within the next chapter or two… or three. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Four months later…_

Meredith looked in the full body mirror. Her eyes traveled down the reflection of her body. A smile appeared on her face as she picked up the skirt some and let it fall. The door open, but she didn't turn. Izzie and Christina walked in wearing matching dresses.

"Oh my god, Mer. You look beautiful." Izzie said. "And you can't tell, I promise."

Meredith nodded dabbing a tear from her eye. "Thank you Izz."

"You do look great, Mer." Christina said.

"You guys too." She said with a big smile.

"Are we ready?" Izzie asked. Meredith took a deep breath and nodded. Christina handed her the bundle of flowers. They were lavender roses intermixed with white roses. Vines of flowers draped over the edge. It matched very well with her simple strapless, white dress. The top of it was laced. The skirt wasn't too puffed out. "You are the prettiest bride ever, Meredith."

"It's time." Christina said.

"I'm ready." She smiled at her friends. They nodded and walked into the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood in front of everyone fidgeting with his hands.

"Need anything?" George asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"I can't believe you two are really getting married."

He looked at him. "Me neither."

"Okay, we're starting." The assistant wedding planner said.

Alex took a deep breath as George took his place beside him. The music started to play and everyone turned to the door. After a few seconds, the doors opened and Izzie walked through. She slowly made her way to the altar. Christina followed behind her and they both took their places. Everyone stood. Moments later, Meredith appeared. Her arm was linked with Richard's.

His heart stopped for a second when their eyes met. She was glowing with a smile on her face. He smiled back at her. Her eyes were full of tears that she refused to let fall. They got to the altar and Richard kissed her cheek before sitting down. Alex took Meredith's hand gently as she steeped onto the raised alter.

"We are gathered here today…" He began to speak.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I, Alex Kerev, take thee, Meredith Grey, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part." Alex repeated.

"Now, Meredith… I, Meredith Grey, take thee, Alex Kerev, to be my wedded husband…" The Celebrant said.

"I, Meredith Grey, take thee, Alex Kerev, to be my wedded husband." Meredith repeated.

"To have and to hold from this day forward…"

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

"For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"To love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do you part."

"To love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part." She repeated with a smile.

"May I have the ring?" He asked George. George handed it to him. "May this ring be blessed so he who gives it, and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Alex said sliding the white gold and diamond ring onto her finger.

"May I have the groom's ring?" Christina handed him the gold band. "May this ring be blessed so she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Meredith said sliding the gold band onto his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Alex leaned in and their lips crashed together. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple, Mr. and Mrs. Alex Kerev."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all sat down. Meredith, Alex, George, Christina, and Izzie sat at one table. The other guest filled in at the other round tabled. Their hands were laced together as George stumbled to stand up.

"Ah, I'm George O'Malley. I started my internship with Meredith and Alex. It seems like so long ago that we were all in the locker room and I was stumbling over my words trying to talk to Meredith." Everyone chuckled. "But, seriously, a lot has changed since then." He looked at all his friends sitting at one table. "I don't think any of us could have guessed that Meredith and Alex would end up together. I never thought that we would all be sitting her in suites and dresses celebrating their wedding. I never thought that they would be having a baby. But, looking back, this is the happiest I've ever seen them. I'm really glad they did end up together. So… here's to you." Everyone raised their glasses. Meredith stood up and hugged George.

"Thank you, George." She whispered before sitting down. George glanced at Christina. She sighed and stood up.

"Well, I'm the maid of honor, so I have to make a speech. Lucky me." Everyone chuckled again. "Okay, so… Meredith has always been there for me. She's my person. And, Alex… well he's still Evil Spawn." Everyone laughed again. "I'm glad that they found they loved each other even though they both have their twisted lives. Anyway, congratulations." Everyone raised their glasses as Christina sat.

"How heartfelt, Yang?" Alex said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, my turn." Izzie said standing up. "I'm Izzie Stevens. We all started at Seattle Grace at the same time. We stuck together to make it through that year and we all had a hard time. But looking back, like George said, I never would have thought these two would be here right now. Maybe it was because at that point I was interested in Alex." Everyone chuckled. "And George had a thing for Meredith."

"Okay, we don't need to lay all the cards on the table." George said from his seat.

"Yeah well… I'm happy that they get to be happy. Because without them, we would have never made it long enough to see our residency."

Meredith smiled at her and gave her a hug before sitting down. She looked over at Alex and smiled. They were finally married.


	30. Chapter 30

_Five months later…_

"Alex, I want to go back to work." Meredith whined to her husband.

"Meredith, you're 9 months pregnant. There's no way in hell you can go to work." He said slipping on his shoe.

"This baby is not coming any time soon." She said stomping her foot.

"Mer, you just can't." She let out a frustrated groan before walking into the kitchen. He laughed to himself.

"This is so not funny, Alex Kerev." She snapped.

"Yes it is, Meredith Kerev." He said back as he stood up and walking into the kitchen. "I have to go…"

"To work. The place I can't go." She huffed.

"Yeah, that place." He kissed her lightly. "I'll see you tonight."

"That's what you think. Maybe I'll make you sleep on the couch."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you love me too much." He said kissing her again. "I'll see you later."

He walked out laughing as she mumbled something to herself. She sighed and sunk into the chair. Truth be told, she had been having back pain and her feet were killing her. But, he didn't need to know that since she still held out the hope that there might be the slim chance of seeing the inside of the hospital. She rubbed her stomach before standing up and walking up the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She groaned in pain as she dropped the sponge into the bottom of the sink. She let out a deep breath as she waddled over to a chair. The pain in her back had gotten worse over the course of the day and Alex wasn't due home for another few hours. After a few minutes, she stood up clenching her stomach as she tried to make her way for the couch. Just as she made it to the living room, she heard a gushing noise and she felt her bare feet wet as if she had just stepped into a bucket of water. Her eyes fell to the ground and grew wide at the site.

"Oh crap." She muttered to herself as she hurried to the steps cell phone in hand. Alex was the first person she called. It rang four times before his voicemail picked up.

"_You've reached Alex Kerev. Leave a message." _It beeped as she pressed the red button. Then she dialed Christina. Once again it rang a few times before the voicemail picked up.

"_You've reached… You know what. If you don't know who this is, maybe you shouldn't be calling. And if you don't know what to do with one of these things, maybe you shouldn't use a phone. By the way, if you're a telemarketer don't bother with a message…" _The beep cut her off. Once again Meredith hit the red button. She dialed Izzie. Got voicemail. Then, George. Voicemail.

She let out a frustrated groan as she pulled on some new pants. She hurried down the stairs forgetting about packing a bag.

The whole way to the hospital she called her five friends until she gave up on them and called the main nurses' station.

"You've reached Seattle Grace. This is…" The nurse on the line began only to be cut off by Meredith.

"Have you seen Alex Kerev?" She spoke quickly into the phone.

"Who?"

"My husband! Dr. Alex Kerev."

"He's in surgery but you can leave…"

"What about Dr. Yang? Dr. Stevens? Dr. O'Malley?" She let out a groan of pain as another stabbing pain attacked her back.

"Dr. Yang is in surgery with Kerev. And Stevens and O'Malley are in another. May I take a…"

"Damn it! What about the Chief?"

"I'll transfer you to Patricia. Hold on?"

The phone rang as she was transferred.

"You've reached Patricia…"

"Patricia, is he in?"

"No, I can page him."

"Don't bother, I'm almost there. Can you transfer me to OB/GYN?"

"Yeah, one second."

The phone rang again as transferred. Meredith let out another groan of pain as she pulled onto another street.

"You've reached Seattle Grace OB/GYN ward. This is Bonnie speaking, how may I help you?"

"Dr. Mack, please." Meredith said wincing.

"One second." She was put on hold.

"Damn it, Damn it."

"This is Dr. Mack."

"Mona, it's Meredith."

"Meredith? Our appointment isn't until tomorrow."

"I'm in labor. Mona, I'm in labor and none of my friends are answering the phone. They're all in surgery." She cried into the phone.

"Are you on your way?"

"Yes." Meredith groaned.

"How far apart are they?"

"I don't know."

"I will have a wheelchair waiting downstairs. Do you want me to get Alex?"

"No, don't disrupt the surgery yet. I'm pulling onto the street now."

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

"Thank you, Mona."

"Your welcome, Mer."


	31. Chapter 31

Mona was waiting as she promised when Meredith got there. She waddled up to the entrance.

"Meredith, how are you feeling?" Mona asked as Meredith sat down in the chair.

"Like I'm about to push a bowling ball out of my vagina." She groaned. "Oh god, another." She said as she winced in pain. Mona offered her hand to squeeze. Meredith took her up on it giving her hand a harder squeeze than expected.

"How long ago did one happen?" Mona asked after it ended.

"I was not counting, Mona. I was trying to focus on not crashing the car and finding out how long my husband is going to be in surgery."

"Okay, Mer." She said pushing her onto the elevator. "Any pain today?"

"Back pain all day." Meredith answered.

"Okay, you might have been in labor longer than you thought."

"Great."

"Let's get you to a room and check you out." Mona said.

"Damn it, elevator. Move faster." She said loudly. Soon the doors open on the OB/GYN floor and Mona pushes her to an empty room.

"Can you get on the table?"

"I'm not crippled."

"Okay, go ahead."

Meredith pushed herself out of the wheelchair and got onto the bed.

"Alright let's see how far you are." She preformed the exam and looked up at Meredith shaking her head. "You should have come in when you first started having pain."

"Why what's wrong?"

"You're six cm dilated already."

"Oh, oh god." Meredith shrieked as another contraction attacked her stomach. Mona let her grab her hand. "Where is my husband?" She screamed.

"Do you want me to get him?" Meredith let out one last breath as the contraction ended. She started to shake her head.

"I need you to find out the phone number for the OR he's in with Dr. Yang." Meredith said trying to stay calm. Mona nodded and walked out. She soon returned with a sheet of paper and slid it to Meredith. "Can I have a minute?"

"Yeah, I'll be back soon."

Meredith looked at the paper and dialed the number.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_OR 2…_

"Pull back on the damn retractor, Dr. Carlson." Christina hissed. "How's the baby looking, Alex?"

"Everything looks fine. Heart rate is normal." He said looking at the monitor.

"Okay, lets get her on bypass then." She said with a sigh. The phone started ringing in the corner. "Can you get that?" She nodded at a nurse, who nodded back. "Thanks."

The nurse walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Is Dr. Yang busy in the surgery?"

"She's just about to put a patient on bypass for open heart surgery."

"How much longer is the surgery scheduled to go on?"

"Without complications… two hours."

"Damn."

"The baby is going into distress." Alex's voice rang from the background.

"What meds can you give her?"

"She's maxed out. The baby needs to come out now."

"I'm just about to put her on bypass."

"The baby is in distress. She will lose it if it doesn't come out, now."

"Is there any chance of it living…" The phone clicked off. "if it's removed now?"

"It's seven and a half months along. There's a chance."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello? Hello?" Meredith said into the phone before slamming it down. "Damn it."

Mona soon walked in.

"How much longer?"

"They hung u… u…ah." She started to shriek in pain.

"Okay, Meredith, breath." Meredith started to breath in and out heavily. As soon as it ended, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I need my husband."

"I'll go let him know."

"No, the patient could die. The baby could die if he doesn't get it out."

"Meredith, you can't think like a doctor. Think like a pregnant woman in labor."

"I'll be fine."

"Meredith…"

"Fine… I'll call the OR again, but after they get the baby out he won't be needed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, it's fine. Put her on bypass. The baby should be okay from now on." Alex said glancing at Christina.

"See if I wasn't here then the baby would be out and the mother's stomach would be open. It's a good thing I was here."

"Shut it, Yang and do your surgery." Alex said glaring at her.

"Whatever, put her on bypass."

The intern flipped the switches and the machine started up. A couple minutes later, the phone rang again. The nurse walked to the phone and answered it again.

"Hello?"

"Is Alex Kerev still in the surgery?"

"You again?" The nurse said obviously annoyed.

"Yes…"

"We are trying to have surgery."

"Well, I'm trying to have a baby and my freaking husband is in surgery. So don't you stand there and lecture me about having something else to do." Meredith yelled into the phone.

"Oh, ah, um, Dr. Kerev. It's you. Ah, do you want me to tell him?" She stumbled.

"I want you to freaking tell me what the hell is going on? Did they remove the baby? Is my husband still in surgery?" She still said rather loudly.

"Yeah, he is. The baby recovered."

Meredith let out a long sigh. "Put him on the phone."

"He's scrubbed in."

"Put my husband on the damn phone." She screamed as another contraction began.

"Okay." She turned toward everyone else. "Ah, Dr. Kerev. Your, um, wife is on the phone."

"Can I call her back?" He asked with his eyes not leaving the baby monitor.

"No, this is pretty urgent." She said lifting the phone from her ear so Meredith wasn't screaming directly into her ear. "Very urgent."

Alex looked at Christina before walking over to the phone. The nurse put to his ear. He used his shoulder to keep it propped up. But all he could hear was deep breathing.

"Babe, I'm in surgery so can I call…"

"I know where the hell you are." She said as she breath in and out.

"What's wrong?"

"Alex, I'm in labor."

"WHAT?!" He yelled and everyone turned to look at him. "Where are you?"

"Room… ah, 4210." She said.


	32. Chapter 32

He hung up the phone and looked at Christina.

"What's going on?" She glanced over the surgical glasses.

"Ah, can someone page another OB/GYN?" Alex said in a daze.

"Alex! What the hell is going on?"

"Meredith is in labor."

"What!?" Christina said dropping the clamp that she had been holding back onto the tray. "How far along?"

"I don't know. She didn't say."

"You can go."

"I have to wait for another doctor." He said glancing up at the monitor. "Oh my god. Meredith is in labor." And it finally sets in.

"I think we've already clarified that," Christina mumbled going back to surgery.

"Dr. Kerev, it will be a little longer before any of them are available." A nurse said.

"Damn it… Okay, I need someone to go to OR 3 and see how much longer Stevens and O'Malley are in surgery for? Tell them that Meredith is in labor, if they ask."

"Yes, Dr. Kerev."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_OR3…_

"Alright, George, can you get to it?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah, I got it." He said. "Clamp."

The nurse passed him one. The doors slid open and everyone looked up.

"Ah, Dr. Stevens, Dr. O'Malley, how much longer will you be taking… Dr. Kerev is wondering."

"An hour or so, why?" Izzie asked not looking up from surgery.

"Ah, the other Dr. Kerev is in labor." George's and Izzie's heads shot up.

"What?" They said at the same time.

"Do you know how far along?" The nurse shook her head. "Is Dr. Kerev in surgery?"

"Yes." She nodded. "They won't be able to get another OB/GYN in for at least twenty minutes."

"What procedure?"

"Dr. Yang is performing an open heart surgery on a pregnant patient."

Izzie let out a sigh.

"Where is Meredith?" George asked.

"She's in labor and delivery."

"So she's at the hospital?" Izzie clarified.

"Yes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're pushing seven cm. Three more to go." Mona said with a smile. "Any word on your husband?"

"I think he's still in surgery." She said letting out a deep breath. "They were going to try and find another OB/GYN but there isn't an available one yet."

"Okay take deep breaths. I'll be right back to check on you." She said giving her hand a squeeze before walking out. She looked towards the window.

"Alex Kerev if you don't get here soon I'm going to freaking kill you." She muttered to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Kerev?" A woman said as she walked in. He looked at her. "You can go. I got it from here."

"Thank you so much." He looked at Christina.

"Tell her I said… good luck." She said with a shrug. "I'll be there in an hour or so."

"Thanks, Yang." He said and hurried to take his garb off. He ran into the scrub room and quickly scrubbed out before taking off. He hurried up the stairs not bothering to take the elevator. Once he got to the fourth floor, he hurried down the hall.

He threw the door open and looked at his wife laying in the bed.

"You made it." She said with a smile.


	33. Chapter 33

He walked over and kissed her forehead.

"Do you need anything?"

She looked up at him. "A new vagina."

"Sorry, I don't think there's a transplant list for that."

"There should me." She mumbled.

"How far are you?" He asked.

"And you call yourself an OB/GYN. I'm 7 cm." He smiled at her and sat down in the chair. She grabbed his hand as another contraction began. She breathed through it. "God it's so hot." She said breathless. He took the sponge out of the tub of water and dabbed it on her head as she tried to catch her breath. "You know, right now, I hate you." He let out a laugh.

"Love you too, Honey," He said with a smirk.

"Ah, Alex, you made it." Mona said as she walked in the room.

"Hey, Mona."

"See I told you to be ready for this. I told you, you should consider taking off a couple weeks."

"Don't look at me; Mer was the one who told me to go. She wanted to come to work today."

"Seriously, you're blaming the woman is in labor with _your_ baby."

"Never mess with the woman in labor, Alex. You'd think you know this by now." Mona laughed.

"Nothing gets through his thick skull." Meredith said.

"I feel insulted." Alex said putting on a mock-offended look.

"Maybe that's because I am insulting you." Meredith snapped.

"Well, I'll let you two alone. I think we still have another hour at least."

"Thanks, Mona." Meredith snapped glaring at her. Mona walked out laughing lightly to herself. "Where are Izzie, George, and Christina?"

"Christina still has 45 minutes or so in surgery. George and Izzie still have about an hour or something like that." She nodded as she tried to adjust herself in bed. "You sure you don't need anything?"

"Ice chips." She asked pouting.

"Okay." He kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith moaned breathless.

"All you need is that last cm." Mona said.

"Why the hell didn't I get a fucking epidural?" Meredith said loudly. "Why the hell didn't you make me?" She yelled at Mona. Mona just laughed.

"One more cm, Mer." Mona said before walking out. Alex looked over at her.

"Need anything?"

"I told you what I need and you said there's no transplant for it." She snapped. The door opened and Izzie walked in followed by George then Christina. "Hey guys." She said with a smile.

"Hey." They all said.

"How are you doing?" Christina asked.

"One more cm." Alex filled them in.

"They were asking me, Evil Spawn." She said glaring at him.

"I am so happy for you guys," Izzie said all bubbly. Another contraction began.

"Grab Izzie's hand." Alex said looking at his red painful hand.

"Give me your fucking hand or I'll grab your balls." She said grabbing his hand. A pained look came across Alex's face. Once it was over he looked down at it.

"I think you broke it."

"Shut up, Alex." She snapped again.

"I think I like in labor Meredith," Christina laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their friends left to the waiting room leaving Alex, Meredith, Mona, and a couple nurses.

"Next contraction, you push, okay?" Meredith nodded. Her legs her up in the air and the blanket was pulled over her knees. She looked up at Alex and smiled at him. He smiled back and allowed he to take his hand.

"Okay and push." Meredith put her head down and pushed with all her mind. "Alright relax." Meredith fell back breathless. Her face was red. "Alright another deep breath and push." She took in a deep breath and pushed again.

"I can't do it." She screamed.

"Yes you can, only a few more." Mona said.

"You can do it, Mer." Alex said as she fell back.

"Alright take a few deep breaths. And we'll push again." After a few seconds. "Ready?" Meredith nodded slightly. "And push." She took a deep breath and did as she was told.

"I can see the head." Mona announced. Alex couldn't help but look.

"I see the head, Mer." Alex beamed at her.

"Okay just a few more, Meredith." Mona encouraged. "Ready… and push."

She pushed again and Mona worked to get the shoulders out.

"Okay the shoulders are almost out. Easy sailing from here." Mona said. "One more, Mer."

Meredith took one last deep breath and pushed as hard as she could.

The next thing they knew, crying filled the air.

"It's a girl." Mona announced as she help up the crying little girl. Meredith was crying.

"Hey there, baby girl." Meredith cried. They carried the baby over to the scale and laid her down.

"Alex, would you like to do the honors?" Alex smiled and nodded wiping a few tears from his own eyes as he walked over. Mona passed him the scissors and he cut the umbilical cord.

"6 pounds 11 ounces." A nurse announced.

"She's so beautiful, Mer." Alex said as he walked back over. Meredith smiled at him and nodded. Mona delivered the placenta and the nurse walked over and handed Alex the little baby wrapped up in a bundle of pink blankets.


	34. Chapter 34

The doors opened and Alex emerged with a huge smile on his face holding the bundle of blankets in his arms.

"Guys, I would like you to meet my daughter, Madeline Nicole Kerev." He said beaming a smile at them. Izzie, George, Christina, Mark, and Richard all stood up.

"Oh my god." Izzie cried. "She's gorgeous."

"I'm a daddy." He said smiling down at his daughter. "I'm a daddy."

"She is beautiful, Alex." Christina mumbled.

"She really is." George said.

"Can I hold her?" Izzie said with a huge smile. Alex nodded and carefully passed her to Izzie. Mark put his arm on Alex's neck.

"How does it feel? Being a father?"

"Frightening." Alex said. "But great." He looked at his daughter and couldn't help but smile.

"How is Meredith doing?" Christina asked.

"Resting. You guys can see her in a little bit."

"I am so happy for you guys." George said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat in the gilder chair holding Madi in his arms. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her face. Meredith moaned as she opened her eyes. He looked up at her to see her smiling at him. He stood up and walked over. She rolled onto her back and sat up some. Alex laid the baby on her chest and kissed her head.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"Like I just gave birth to a bowling ball." Madi opened her big brown eyes and looked up at her parents. Meredith took her finger and rubbed her cheek softly.

"Hey, baby girl." She said with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day…_

Meredith was being wheeled through the hospital by Alex as she held Madi in her arms.

"Stop right there." A voice came. They both turned their heads to see Bailey walking up.

"Dr. Bailey." They both said.

"I haven't seen your baby." Bailey said. "You better not even think of leaving before I see that child."

Alex turned the wheelchair around so it was facing Bailey.

"Well, you're just in time. She just woke up." Meredith said with a smile.

"Oh my, aren't you a beautiful little girl." She said picking her up. "Look at those big brown eyes. You two did good."

"Thank you, Dr. Bailey." Meredith laughed.

"You've come far from my surgery-addicted-suck-up-whiny-interns." Dr. Bailey said with a proud grin.

"Aw, thank you, Dr. Bailey." Alex said with a smile.

"I'll see you guys when you come back from leave." Dr. Bailey said handing the baby back to Meredith.

"Yeah, we'll see you." Meredith said as she walked off.

"Let's get home Meredith." Alex said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, ONE more post for this story and it's over... **


	35. Chapter 35: The End

_5 years later…_

It was a sunny day in Seattle. She looked around the park with a small smile on her face. The sky was bright blue for the first time in a week. It was springtime and beautiful out. She looked around at the staff of Seattle Grace. It was their annual hospital cook-out. Most people complained around spending time with the people they are forced to see everyday, but when it came right down to it. Everyone loved to come and just hang out or at least to eat food on the hospital's tab. Everyone was invited and most people came if they weren't working. They brought their families, so there were plenty of kids and new people.

She spread the blanket out as she waited for her husband to finish getting the food for everyone. She set the baby, who was in the car seat, down beside where she was planning on sitting.

"Hey Mer." Meredith turned to see the Richard standing there. He had retired and passed the Chief to Dr. Bailey with no hesitation. She smiled at him as he pulled her in for a hug.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm doing well. How about you guys?"

"We're fine." She said with a shrug. "Everything is just great."

"I'm glad. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, I'll see you." She smiled at him as he walked off.

"We got the food." He said handing her a plate and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks. Come on guys come and eat." Meredith called. "Madi don't torment your bother."

"Okay, Mama." Madi said. "Come on, Danny." She said in a whiny voice.

"Both of you listen to your mother." Alex said. "Come over here and eat."

"Mind if we sit." Christina said holding her stomach.

"Nope." Meredith said. "Hey Nick."

Christina had met Nicholas Smith, when he started as an attending at the hospital, a little over three years ago. They had gotten married two years later and were now expecting their first child.

"Aunt Christina," Madi said. "When is stork coming?"

"What?" Christina said in confusion.

"Mommy said you were having a baby and Jack at preschool said that his mommy said that a stork brings the baby, Silly." Madi explained.

They couldn't help but laugh.

"The _stork_ is going to bring the baby in a month." Christina said.

"I'll go get you some food." Nick said kissing her cheek as he stood up from their blanket.

"Thanks." Christina said leaning back some.

"Hey guys." George said as he walked up with his fiancé, Kate Martin.

"Hey." Christina, Alex, and Meredith said at once.

"Mind if we put our blanket here?" Kate asked.

"Not at all." Meredith answered.

"How did you handle it Mer?" Kate asked.

"Handle what?" Meredith said taking a bite of her hamburger.

"Three pregnancies worth of morning sickness." She said putting her hand on her stomach.

"It got less and less. By Shara's pregnancy…" She said looking at the baby in the carrier. "I barely had any."

"I still don't see how you did it. Especially with work." Kate said shaking her head. Kate was a nurse at Seattle Grace on the surgical floor.

"Well, Madi was worse morning sickness. Danny wasn't too bad. And Shara was easy." She said with a shrug.

"I'm glad I'm out of that stage." Christina said with relief.

"I am too." Alex chimed in. "I am really glad you're not going to throw up on me anymore. I was always your target."

"I didn't mean too." Christina defended.

"Mommy, can we go play?" Madi asked.

"Fine." She sighed. "Don't go too far."

"We won't." Danny and Madi said at the same time. Madi had just turned five and Danny was turning four next month. Shara was only 11 months old.

"Hey everyone." Izzie's voice came from behind the group. Mark stood close behind her carrying a similar seat to the one Shara was in.

"Hey guys." They all said.

Izzie and Mark had gotten married a little over a year ago and had Ben soon after. Ben was now almost a year. In fact, Meredith and Izzie were pregnant at the same time forming a 'club' between the two.

"Hey, Babe, can you go get some food." She asked Mark since she had already sat down.

"Yeah sure thing." He stood up and head over to the table. Nick had returned and was eating with Christina.

George stood up to go get some food for himself and Kate. He looked at his friends as Mark returned and sat back down with Izzie. Ben was sitting in her lap as Izzie fed him tiny pieces of bread. Kate was sitting back some rubbing her stomach. Meredith was leaning back on Alex's chest slowly rocking the seat Shara was in. Danny and Madi were sitting close by their parents taking long drinks of kool-aid. Christina was leaning into Nick's lap throwing large amounts of pickles onto her sandwich. He smiled to himself. It was kind of ironic to him that when they started the program and knew nothing about each other they created a bond that lasted them seven years of friendship. Their kids called them their 'Aunts and Uncles.' Somewhere down the line, Meredith and Alex ended up together with three kids. Meredith had gotten through all the hurt people caused her. Alex had become the opposite of the cocky jackass 'Evil Spawn' he started their internship as. Izzie ended up with Mark with a baby. Mark had given up his manwhore ways. Izzie had gotten over Denny. Christina ended up with a great guy and was expecting a baby. She had turned 'soft' giving her a more human personality, but she was still a hardcore surgeon. And he wasn't Bambi anymore. He was getting married to a woman he loved.

He looked at all his friends… his family with a satisfied smile on his face.

_**THE END **_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you have enjoyed this story. I'm considering writing a sequel. Please, let me know if you think I should. **


End file.
